Je ne suis pas une fille bordel !
by NekoZelo
Summary: Aya est nouveau au lycée, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Surtout quand des le premier jour il s'énerve contre le mec le plus populaire et accessoirement le plus sexy du bahut. Tout part d'un mot, d'une phrase. Nam Joon/Aya Kanji (Perso inventé par moi) D'autres couples pourraient suivre.
1. Question

Bonzouuuuuur !~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre.

-Qu'est ce qui a mon grand, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

L'enfant acquiesça avant de se lover contre la poitrine inexistante de sa mère. Il releva la tête et regarda ses parents. Il demanda timidement :

-Dis maman, comment t'as rencontré papa ?

Le papa en question se mit à ricaner alors que la sois disant mère prenait une teinte coquelicot :

-Je ne m'en souviens plus et je ne suis pas une fille bordel !

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, même très bien. D'ailleurs, il ne l'oubliera jamais cette rencontre.

Mot de fin: N'oubliez pas les commentaires.


	2. Tu veux ma guerre, tu vas l'avoir !

Bonzour~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre.

[Point de vue Aya]

C'est fou comme j'arrive à me faire remarquer, à peine un pied dans la cours que j'ai la moitié des regards braqué sur moi. Respire, respire, respire, t'y es presque, tu vois là-bas c'est l'entrée du bâtiment, t'avance tête baisser, sans rougir. Merde, j'avais dit SANS rougir. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis tellement stressé que je me parle à moi-même. Je deviens complètement débile. A moins que ce soit juste le fait que j'ai plus de la moitié du lycée qui me regarde, je ne sais pas encore, faut que j'y réfléchisse. En attendant, j'avance toujours tête baissé. Bah ouais, je suis d'une timidité presque maladive, enfin, on me dit souvent que je suis bipolaire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on me le disait d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais remarqué personnellement. Enfin bref, je regarde le sol, c'est vachement propre dans ce bahut, presque aussi brillant que chez moi… Oui, je suis maniaque et alors ?! D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un mur au milieu du couloir, parce que mon nez vient de rencontrer un truc plutôt dur on va dire. Je relève légèrement les yeux, oooh un bout de tissu… attend… depuis quand les murs portent des habits ?!

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches fillette ?

Je ne me souviens pas non plus que ça pouvait parler… une seconde… je viens quand même de me faire insulter là, de fillette, en plus je ne rêve pas. Ma tête se lève toute seule, mon regard gris perle à sûrement du devenir bien sombre. Je déteste qu'on me confonde avec une fille, oké d'accord, y a de quoi se poser des questions, mais j'ai bien une nouille qui pend entre les jambes ! Enfin, je m'égard quand même là. Mais bon, y a quand même de quoi être vexé. Alors, qu'avons-nous là, habillé à la dernière mode, blond, des grosses lunettes noir sur le nez. Plutôt sexy… je m'égard encore du sujet.

-T'as dit quoi sale blond peroxydé ?

Son nez se fronce, le pauvre, j'ai dû buter dans son égo surdimensionné. Je compatis quand même puisqu'il vient de me faire la même chose y a même pas deux secondes en me prenant pour une fille.

-Tu viens de me dire quoi la gamine ?

Il me cherche ou alors il est juste con et aveugle. A quoi elles lui servent ses lunettes, à faire beau ?! Pourquoi cette réponse ne m'étonne pas.

-Sale blond peroxydé ? Aiiish excuse-moi, ça fou un coup à la fierté hein. Sérieux, achète toi des lunettes de vue crétin, parce qu'elle a l'air vachement mauvaise. Donc, dans ma grande gentillesse, je vais te dire un truc que tu vas vite imprimer dans ce qui doit te servir de cerveau. Je ne suis pas une fille bordel !

Aaaaah, que je suis fort, bon, je le contourne rapidement et entre dans ma classe. C'est fou comme ça fait du bien de dire ce qu'on pense, je pourrais presque faire un rire diabolique si ma timidité n'était pas revenue au galop. Bon d'accord, y a presque toute ma classe déjà installé en train de rire ou de ce raconter leur week-end en attendant le prof, sauf que là c'est devenu silence radio. Je fais quoi, je m'assois à une place où je les laisse m'admirer encore un peu. Raaaaah non, c'est beaucoup trop gênant, je vais aller m'asseoir, tiiiens, y a une jolie petite place qui m'attend touuut au fond près de la fenêtre et du radiateur en plus. Mon dieu, c'est quoi ses regard de taré, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont tous me violer. Naaaan, je rigole, ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin bon, je vais m'installer à ma place. Parfait, j'ai une vue sublime sur la cours, je peux tous voir c'est tip top ! Tiens, y a le gars d'avant. Il a pas l'air content en plus, sûrement à cause de moi, bah tant pis, fallait pas m'insulter. Oui bon, d'accord, j'en fais peut-être trop mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Peut-être un peu quand même… Enfin bon… je remarque que je dis beaucoup d'enfin bon aujourd'hui ! Breeef, la cloche vient de sonner. Ah, il bouge, c'est bon, j'ai plus de pollution visuel, enfin… Nan, je vais chercher une autre expression ! Le prof rentre, waaaaouh, c'est fou ce qu'il a l'air vieux. Hein, il me parle ou quoi, j'entends vraiment rien en fait. Faudrait peut-être que je l'écoute aussi.

-….. pouvez-vous venir vous présentez devant jeune homme ?

Aaaaaaah d'accord… Quoi ?! Devant, mais… mais… y a trop de regard sur moi. Allez mon chou, inspire, expire, faut pas que je fasse un malaise le premier jour quand même, sa serait mauvais pour mon image, quoique, j'en ai même pas d'image en fait dans ce bahut. Bon, je monte sur m'estrade et me tourne. Oh mon diiiiieu, trop de regards d'un coup, je sens que je vais piquer du nez, qu'on me rattrape ! J'allais enfin me lancer, bah ouais, faut bien un moment, ou un autre hein ! Seulement, je n'ai même pas pu commencer, il a fallu qu'un blond peroxydé et sa bande fasse irruption dans la salle à ce moment-là… Wait, wait, wait… Il est quand même pas dans ma classe ?! Mais j'ai la poisse ou bien ? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais se sourire narquois m'annonce rien de bon, rien de bon duuuuu touuuuuuut !

-Comme d'habitude, Nam Joon et compagnie est encore en retard, allez-vous asseoir tout de suite.

-Bien monsieur~

Putain, c'est quoi se regard qui me lance la. Ouais, vous voyez, nan c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas en fait, mais moi si et je peux vous dire que ce gars c'est un pédo bear. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai le chic pour voir ça, malheureusement… Super, le prof m'a même pas oublié en plus, l'Alzheimer l'a pas encore atteint, pour mon plus grand malheur évidemment !

-Bien, pour en revenir à vous jeune homme après cette interruption. On attend toujours votre présentation.

D'accooooord, silence total, bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller hein.

-J-je m'appel Aya et je suis français. Euh… e-enchanté !

Bravooooooo, applaudissement pour le mec le plus bégayeur de la terre et aussi le plus rouge. Mes joues doivent ressembler à celle d'une tomate. Sérieusement, tuer moi… en fait non. En tout cas, les gloussements de poules et chuchotements vont bon train. Je peux enfin regagner ma place. Vraiment touuuut va très bien à part peut-être que des filles me jettent quelques regards à peine langoureux. Nan mais tant qu'elles y sont, elles ont qu'à me rouler des pelles à distance, ça me fera autant d'effets que leurs regards qu'elles pensent sexy. Autant me foutre trois doigts au fond de la gorge et espérer m'étouffer avec ! Ca me fera le même effet du moins ! En parlant de regard, le blond arrête pas de me looker de loin. Ça me fait peur, quoique, me faire violer par lui se serait pas une corvée vu ce que j'ai pu déjà toucher avec ma tête ! Je m'égard encore et son sourire m'irrite. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dit Fait gaffe à toi. Notre discussion n'est pas fini et mes cheveux t'emmerdent… Oui, je vois beaucoup de chose dans un sourire, on est tous d'accord sur ce point-là.

C'est fou ce que ses quatre heures sont passées vites… En fait, c'était les quatre heures de cour les plus ennuyeuses de toute ma vie. A part, monsieur-je-me-crois-sexy-et-c-est-vrai qui continuait à me rendre mal à l'aise avec son regard, c'était juste vaseux. Le prof a oublié mon nom au-moins cinq fois par heure ! Bon, j'ai au-moins put me faire un amis pendant la pose de dix heures. Enfin, c'est plutôt lui qui est venu me sauver de la horde de furie qui s'est précipité vers moi à ma sortie de classe. Et pourquoi à votre avis… Pour des conseils de beauté… Vous foutez pas de moi, elles m'ont demandé comment je faisais pour avoir une peau aussi parfaite. Le pire, c'est que comme un con, j'ai commencé à leur les donner ces conseils. Si Kookie n'était pas arrivé, je crois bien que j'aurais fini travestie. Bon, je me suis quand même fais deux bonnes amies on va dire dans le lot, deux japonaise très jolie en plus, Chiharu et Hatoko. Elles m'ont d'ailleurs demandé si je voulais m'inscrire au club de danse hip-hop avec elle. J'ai accepté avec joie, faut dire, j'adore la danse, j'en fais depuis mes quatre ans, donc ça va bientôt faire quatorze ans. Enfin, je m'égard pour en revenir à avant. Quand, ce gars là, Nam Joon est passé à côté des filles, il m'a regardé à nouveau et c'est encore foutu de ma gueule ce con. J'aurais juré avoir encore entendu un fillette . Je viens à peine d'arriver et j'ai déjà envie de faire un scandale c'est fou, vous trouvez pas ?

Enfin voilà, en ce moment, je suis installé à une table, avec mes nouveaux amis. Je rigole bien je dois dire, c'est très agréable de parler avec eux. J'ai pu faire plus ample connaissance avec le seul ami de Kookie, son surnom c'est V et son vrai prénom est Kim Tae Hyeong. J'ai d'ailleurs bien aimé les taquiner sur un sujet plutôt gênant pour eux deux. Eh oui, quand je connais bien les gens, je suis plus à l'aise et je ne rougis pas comme une petite pucelle choqué.

-Arrêter les mecs, vous allez les trouer à force de les mater comme ça. Les pauvres, ça serait triste non.

J'explose de rire devant leur mine déconfite. C'était vraiment trop tentant, nan mais attendez, vous seriez à ma place, vous rigolerez autant que moi là. Sauf quand finalement, l'un deux vous sort une vanne qui casse tout. Merci Hatoko !

-En attendant, toi, tu te fais presque dévorer du regard par Nam Joon belle gueule.

Je me retourne légèrement et rencontre un regard noir profond. D'accord, il adore me faire ses sourires en coin moqueurs. Et bien sur moi, comme le con que je suis, je rougis violemment.

- N-ne dis pas n'importe q-quoi !

Je les vois exploser à leur tour de rire. Comment paraître crédible… en bégayant bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que je fais largement concurrence à une tomate en ce moment.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Ce mec m'énerve ! Je le supporte pas !

-Qui t'énerve fillette ?

Tout va bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les papillons volent et Aya pète un câble au milieu de tout ça. Je me retourne longtemps mes yeux redevenant ombrageux :

-Va te faire foutre sale blond peroxydé, on t'a rien demandé !

-Je veux bien si tu m'accompagne.

Je rougis encore, mais c'est pas possible. Il a un problème ou quoi. Me dire ça à moi qui ne me suis d'ailleurs jamais servit de ma main droite, ni gauche. J'ai l'impression d'être une pucelle outré ! Surtout qui s'éclate à se foutre un peu beaucoup de moi la :

-Une vrai vierge effarouché. Allez, j'te laisse gamine à moins que tu veuille m'accompagner.

J'ai juste envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois, je sais pas pourquoi, mais là je suis pire que gêné. Je lui balance mon verre dessus.

-Dégage gros pervers !

C'est fou ce qu'on peut se faire remarquer en même pas une matinée. Je crois bien que j'ai battu un record. Je marche seul sur le chemin de retour, l'autre pervers ne c'est pas pointé au cours de l'aprèm, j'aurais presque pu crier vacances, mais je l'ai pas fait. Je me suis fait assez remarquer. Bah, on va dire que quand on balance son verre sur le gars le plus populaire et accessoirement le plus sexy du bahut, c'est un peu difficile de passer inaperçu. Enfin bref, sinon c'était plutôt une bonne journée, je me suis fait quelques amis que j'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai rougis que dix fois et à chaque fois à cause de l'autre débile. J'espère juste que demain serait aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Je décide de passer par le cimetière se soir. Un petit tour sur la tombe de ma sœur ne serait pas de refus je dois dire. J'arrive devant et m'agenouille. Je reste quelques minutes à prier avant de commencer à lui raconter ma journée en détaille. Un fois terminé, je caresse une dernière fois sa tombe de mes yeux avant de rentrer chez moi. Grand-mère doit y être normalement. J'arrive enfin et rentre sans problème. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée. Rentrer à pied m'a fait du bien je dois dire.

-Je suis rentré Grand-mère !

J'entends une voix me répondre, elle est dans la cuisine. Je me dépêche de la rejoindre. Mais à peine entré, je me fige. Putain, pincer moi, pincer moi, pincer moiiiiiiiiiiiii ! La, assis sur une chaise, la seule personne que j'étais content de ne pas voir.

-Je me suis perdu avant, heureusement que ce charmant jeune homme m'a proposé de me raccompagner. Après huit ans c'est dur de ce rappeler le chemin de retour. Sers-lui un verre pour le remercier, je vais juste faire une lessive.

Je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire ou quoi ?! Encore avec son sourire débile coller aux lèvres. J'ai des couteaux de cuisine à porter de main… je pourrais peut-être… naaaan, quand même pas !

-Alors gamine, tu ne m'offre pas de verre ?

Sa voix était ironique, je vais le lui faire avaler plutôt oui !

-Je trouve ça très drôle, pas toi ? Ce revoir comme ça, c'est plutôt… hilarant

-S-si tu te tais pas, je vais te servir ton verre, m-mais tu l'aura comme à midi, vide et dans la tête !

Plus crédible que moi tu meurs, ma menace n'a même pas l'aire de l'avoir effrayé. En même temps, bégayer et rougir c'est pas très conseillé quand on veut paraître menacant ! Aaaaah, il se lève. Horreur, il est super grand… ou c'est moi qui suis petit, en tout cas, il fait bien une tête de plus que moi. Mais t'avance pas, recule, recuuuuule ! Je rêve ou il vient de me plaquer contre le plan de travail ?! Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir… trop tard… en plus mon cœur fait des embarder, je sens qu'il va lâcher. Il est vachement bien foutu ce con en plus… je m'égard encore ! Yaaaaaaaah, il se penche à mon oreille, mon dieu, il me la mordille. Faut pas que… je rêve ou je viens de gémir… ma vie est fichue, panique total !

-J'ai pas vraiment aimé la façon dont tu m'as parlé se matin, je devrais même te punir pour le verre se midi

-P-pardon ?!

Il ricane, le con ! S'il essayait de me faire perdre mes moyens c'est bon, il a réussi. A-attend, i-il m'embrasse le cou. Punaise, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar –LOL-. Je frissonne en plus. J'apprécie même… je rêve ou il m'aspire la peau. C'est un vampire ou quoi ?!

-A-arrête… aaaah…

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, laissé moi crever. Je suis en train de perde ma fierté la ! Je tremble, c'est horriblement gênant. Il se retire enfin et regarde mon cou victorieux.

-T'es vraiment trop prude fillette… Mais… c'est plutôt excitant. Allez, j'me tire avant que tu me fasses un malaise. Tu diras salut à ta grand-mère de ma part.

Je le vois partir toujours figé. J'ai l'impression de me trouver dans un drama, c'est fou comme j'ai cette impression. Enfin, pour l'instant, j'ai surtout horriblement chaud et je sens encore ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je pose ma main à l'endroit qu'il a aspirée. Un miroir, il me faut un miroir ! Je détale dans la salle de bain sur le regard médusé de ma grand-mère. J'allume la lumière et me poste devant la glace. Mon cri d'horreur à des s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ce salopard avait osé me faire un suçon, non seulement énorme, mais en plus presque noir. Je fulminais. S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir, fois de Aya !

[Fin point de vue Aya]

Mot de m'auteur: Review please !


	3. Mauvaise matiné

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre.

Ce matin-là, Aya eut du mal à se lever. Il avait eu le droit à des rêves plutôt spéciaux cette nuit qu'il se ferait le plaisir d'oublier aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il soupira fatigué, une bonne douche lui ferait sûrement du bien et finirait de le réveiller. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain au radar, il ne vit pas sa grand-mère et lui fonça donc dessus. Il se cogna à elle et lâcha un cri effrayé peu masculin.

-Fait un peu attention mon grand… Toi, tu as mal dormi cette nuit !

Il la regarda et sourit légèrement, sa grand-mère avait vraiment le don de tout remarquer, il en oubliant même la marque qui se trouvait encore dans son cou, qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu aux yeux de la vieille femme :

-Hoho, tu en as profité hier soir à ce que je vois !

Il l'a regardait interloqué, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle sourit malicieusement ses yeux pétillants d'amusement

[Point de vue Aya]

Nan mais je rêve, elle parle de quoi là. J'y comprends que dalle. Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais sa sens la merde ce qu'elle va dire, la grosse merde même !

-Je disais juste que tu n'as pas fait qu'offrir un verre au jeune homme d'hier soir. Vu la marque dans ton cou, il a dû beaucoup t'apprécier… à moins que, ce ne soit un de tes camarades de classe ?

Une marque, dans mon cou… elle parle de… Oooooooooooooooooh putaiiiiiin ! Alors soit je suis con, soit vraiment crevé ! Je lui sors quoi maintenant, Oh oui mamie, je suis une vierge effarouché vachement excitante d'après lui et c'est le mec avec qui je me suis juste énervé à peine arrivé . Je rougis violemment, même quand il est pas là il arrive à m'énerver. C'est normal d'après vous ? Pour moi non en tout cas ! Enfin bref, faut que je trouve une excuse, quelque chose… bon, autant lui sortir la vérité, de toute façon je sais pas mentir !

-O-oui c'est un camarade de classe mamie… E-enfin camarade est un grand mot

-Ooooh, c'est ton petit ami ?

Mamie, c'est fou ce que tu peux être naïve par moment, s'en est presque déroutant :

-N-nan, j-je l'ai peut-être un peu agressé dès la première minute au lycée…

-Tu as encore fait des tienne c'est ça ? Ralala, je l'aime bien ce jeune moi, il est très poli et très beau en plus. Si j'avais 30 ans de moins …

-Yaaah, m-mamie c'est bon, et puis il m'a appelé fillette.

Oui, quand je peux, je suis bougon et ma mamie peut devenir une cougar, vous voyez la famille de fou ! Enfin bref, c'est quand même gênant, en plus…naaaaaaaaan, il sait où j'habite maintenant ! C'est la fin pour moi, super, je peux déjà faire mon testament !

-Tu es rancunier mon grand ! Allez, file te préparer sinon tu risques de rater le bus !

-C'est pas vrai, j'aime juste pas qu'on me confonde avec fille ! Oui mamie !

Elle me sourit avant de descendre les escaliers. Je soupirais avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir, mes joues étaient vraiment très rouges. Une vraie pucelle, je suis une putain de pucelle, c'est pas possible ! Un autre soupire sortit de ma bouche avant que je n'entre dans la cabine de douche. L'eau coulant sur mon corps me fit un bien fou, je soupirais d'aise avant de me laver correctement. Une fois propre et sec, je m'habillais d'une chemise fleurie en jean, d'un jean délavé déchiré à différent endroit, retroussé en bas et de simples vans noirs. Aujourd'hui j'allais lui faire regretter de m'avoir laissé cette marque. Il va morfler se crétin de blond peroxydé ! Je m'ébouriffais un peu mes cheveux légèrement bouclés avant de me mettre un peu d'eye-liner. Qui a dit que c'était pour les filles aussi, sûrement pas moi en tout cas. Une fois enfin près je me dépêche d'attraper mon sac avant de me diriger à grande enjambé vers la porte d'entrée. J'embrassais rapidement ma grand-mère et couru comme un dératé jusqu'à l'arrêt. Je soupirais de soulagement, juste à temps. J'ai remarqué que je soupirais beaucoup aujourd'hui. En fait, je remarque beaucoup de chose depuis hier, c'est vraiment foufou ! Aaaaah, mon bus arrive enfin, mes fesses vont pouvoir se poser… ou pas, y a trop de monde, my gooooooooosh, c'est remplie, bon à la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je rentre dans le bus et me coince dans un coin ouuuuf… Ça me fait juste penser à cette chanson là, attend Qu'est-ce qu'on est serré au fond de cette boite, chante les sardines, chante les sardineuuuh… . Bon, j'arrête sinon je vais encore me mettre à chanter à voix haute. Mon portable se met à vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Au mama, si j'avais pas été aussi compressé j'aurais fait un bon de dix mètres et sans ressorts en plus ! Je prends mon portable, ooooh, j'ai trois messages non lus, je suis d'une popularité, c'est incredibul ! Alors, lisons le plus récent :

De inconnu :

_T'es vachement jolie ce matin princesse, te serais tu fais belle pour ton prince ?_

Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai cru reconnaître l'humour merdique de l'autre attardé pas vous. A moins qu'il ait un jumeau maléfique je sais pas ! En tout cas la princesse va lui dire ce qu'elle pense de son prince de mes deux !

A inconnu :

_La princesse elle t'emmerde belle gueule et elle emmerde son prince avec tiens ! Et au passage, sale blond peroxydé de mes deux, si je te chope je te fais bouffer ton phone !_

C'est fou le bien que sa fait de se lâcher un peu de temps en temps, nan mais sérieux… Waiiiiiiiiit, comment il a eu mon numéro ?! Il est voyant ou quoi, personne à put me balancer quand même ! Aaaaaaaaaaah, mais il se prend pour qui. Je le tue des que je le vois en attendant lisons les autres messages, aloooors !

De Kookie :

_Helloooow~ on mange ensemble se midi ?_

Je lui réponds positivement ensuite dernier message.

De Hatoko :

_Hey beau gosse, ça te dis une aprèm shopping après la danse ?_

Shopping… alors là c'est pas discutable, je viens directement, y a même pas besoin de me demander ! Je réponds avec joie, les habits, c'est ma vie on va dire. C'est clair que c'est plus intéressant que de se faire tripoté par un pervers… mais pourquoi je pense à lui d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme s'il était là à me tripoter le cul comme un con en chaleur… stop, arrêt sur image… Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, y a un truc qui me tripote le cul, oh putain. Sauver moi, faut appeler le FBI, pas mes fesses innocentes, j'y tiens encore, maman ! Mais c'est pas vrai, il fait quoi la, il veut me faire faire un strip-tease dans le bus ou quoi ?! Je suis pas une pute merde ! Que quelqu'un me sauve, n'importe qui. Je tremble, merde, sa main se dirige trop rapidement vers ma braguette, j'essaye de la repousser. Mais il se fout de moi ou quoi. Il me tient le bras ce pédophile, putain sa main essaye de rentrer dans mon pantalon. Mais ils sont tous aveugles ou quoi ?! Y a personne pour m'aider ou quoi ?! Ah siiii, oh mon dieu une main vient de lui attraper le poignet. Je respire enfin. Je me retourne, j'avais demandé de l'aide oui, mais pas de lui …. Mais j'ai la poisse ou quoi ?! Il va se foutre de moi maintenant parce que j'ai même pas réussi à repousser un vieux pervers, pas si vieux en plus. Je suis maudit ou quoi ?!

-Vous devriez avoir honte de profiter de plus jeunes que vous.

Oui, allez va s'y enfonce moi, je dirais rien de toute façon. Bien sur l'autre fais genre qu'il m'a rien fait, je sens la connerie venir je sais pas pourquoi !

-Mais je n'ai rien fais !

Waaaaaiiii, aller fou-toi de moi, c'était pas ta main qui se baladait comme chez mémé sur mon cul hein, non pas du tout !

-Ah ouais, c'est pas ce que j'ai vu moi. Allez vous mettre plus lui et le toucher plus, c'est clair ?

Il me ferait presque peur. J'imagine même pas le regard de tueur qu'il doit avoir derrière ses lunettes… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ?!

-M-merci…

Bon, j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais ces mots mon presque écorchés la bouche alors on va pas abuser non plus :

-T'es vraiment incapable de te défendre gamine. Je serais pas toujours là.

Ce mec va me donner des cheveux blanc avant l'âge. Je lui ai rien demandé en plus, quel con, je le déteste vraiment !

- Ferme-la, tu me casse les oreilles. Je t'ai rien demandé en plus !

Je le vis soupirer et froncer les sourcils. Mon cerveau me criait un alerte mais bon, en grand fou que je suis, je l'ignore superbement.

-En plus de ressembler à une fille, t'es aussi rancunière qu'elle. C'est plutôt mignon, je l'avoue.

Mignon… je ne suis PAS mignon, d'accord ?! Sexy, d'accord, craquant oui, bandant ça passe, mais mignon, jamais ! Je m'emporte pas un peu là. Quand je pense que je me disais chaste. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus haut, ça casse tout mon délire !

-J-je ne suis pas une fille et encore moi rancunière !

Je réagis vraiment comme le pire des gamins, c'est fou le self contrôle que j'ai en la présence du blond, sa en devient presque grisant !

-Si princesse. Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ? C'est pas de ma faute hein, fallait pas me balancer un verre à la tête.

-Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, c'est mon sac que t'aura le droit de te prendre en pleine tête. Maintenant bouge, on est arrivé !

Je descends du bus remonté, je vais le tuer ce mec où il me tuera avant ! En plus j'ai bien entendu sa dernière phrase Vraiment excitant cette fillette . Il me croit sourd comme un pot ou il le fait exprès ?! Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je me serais déjà arraché les cheveux, mais j'y tiens beaucoup trop ! J'arrive enfin chez Kookie et V. Je regarde autour, bah, elles sont où les filles ? Je les interroge du regard seulement deux mains se posent sur mes yeux :

-Devine qui c'est !

Elle me prend pour un con ou quoi ?! Je ris amusé par ce comportement gamin mais mignon :

-Je sais paaaaaas, attend laisse-moi réfléchir~

J'entends des gloussements derrière moi. Je les aime déjà ces filles, ralalalala !

-C'est Hatokooo et Chiharuuuu naaan ?~

Les mains s'enlèvent, aaaah, lumière je te retrouve alooors, je suis trop fort… bon en même temps c'était pas compliqué, tout le monde peut le faire non ?

-Alors, toujours bon pour l'aprèm shopping ?

Mes yeux s'illuminent encore, mais c'est quoi cette question débile qui sert à rien ?! Je sautille sur place devant leur regard amusé :

-Mais bien sûr, il fallait que je refasse ma garde-robe de toute façon, j'ai plus rien à me mettre !

Il rigole tous. Oui, bon d'accord, on dirait un gamin à qui on propose d'aller manger une glace, mais c'est tout comme pour moi hein !

-Très vraiment trop chou Aya. Ça m'étonne même pas que Joonie te dévore du regard.

Ça y est, elle vient de gâcher mon bonheur en parlant de lui… attend, elle vient de dire quoi… Joonie ?! Je la regarde comme un poisson je crois. Aaaaah, mon Kookie intervient enfin, merciiiii !

-Euuuh… Chiharu, tu sais que tu viens d'appeler Nam Joon par son surnom. Et y a que les personnes proches de lui qui le disent !

Ooooh la bourde, elle rougit et bégaye un peu. Pour une fois qu'on inverse les rôle c'est pas trop tôt ! Bon, aller crache nous le morceau ma belle !

-Hum… c-comment expliquer ça… Déjà, je te jure Aya, je v-veux vraiment être amie avec toi, alors t'énerve pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… mon frère...

Quoiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Je rêve, naaaaaan, je suis pas sourd, je regarde bien les autres, oui, ils ont entendu la même chose, enfin Hatoko n'a pas l'aire choqué elle. Elle devait sûrement sans douter. Je suis un peu surpris mais aussi énervé. Elle aurait pu me le dire ! Bon, je sais déjà d'où il tient mon numéro maintenant ! Aaah, la pauvre elle a l'aire complètement perdu. Bon, aller on va vaincre ma phobie des poitrines pour une fois !

-Bon, c'est pas grave hein, allez les gens, ça vous dit un câlin groupé pour la rassuré !

Oooooh, je suis trop fort, aller câlin partiiiiie, bon les gens nous regardent un peu, mais c'est pas grave, on s'en fou au pire ! Aaaah, je commençais à étouffer là, de l'air alléluia ! Ce que je comprends pas maintenant, c'est que l'autre crétin est coréen mais Chiharu est japonaise. Baaaah, autant lui demander !

-Maiiis, t'es pas sa sœur de sang en fait nan. Puisque lui est coréen et toi japonaise !

Elle parut un peu triste… ouuuuups, j'ai peut-être fait une boulette, une grosse même tiens. Je rougis gêné, bah oui, faut savoir reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes !

-D-désolé, ça ne me regarde pas après tout…

-Non, c'est bon. Vous êtes mes amis, vous avez le droit de savoir non. Je vais pas faire long, juste que mes parents sont mort dans un crash d'avion et que la famille de Joonie m'a recueilli sur la demande de ma mère avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Je lui tapote la tête, elle gonfle les joues. Aller va s'y, boude fait toi plaisir en attendant la cloche vient de sonner et nous on a cours.

-Désolé de t'avoir demandé. C'était pas voulu !

-C'est pas grave, je suis plus solide que ça babo !

Je rigole, elle est trop mignonne vraiment trop mignonne. Je l'adore cette fille, pas comme son…frère !

-Et puis comme ça je pourrais te donner des infos trèèès intéressantes sur mon frère non ?

Ouuuuuh la méchante, ne jamais se laisser amadouer par un air mignon, ni par ses aegyo, elle est perfide ! Perfiiiiide ! Bon, je vais arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi et monter en cours, faut bien y aller à un moment !

-Rappelez-moi de m'accrocher un posthite sur la tête avec mon prénom écrit en grand pour mon prof de maths, parce qu'il a encore oublié mon prénom cinq fois pendant l'heure. L'Alzheimer commence à l'atteindre !

Il pouffe de rire, nan mais attendez, c'est grave, comment il fait pour oublier mon prénom cinq fois par heures, c'est presque un exploit ! Oh une table libre, allez goooo. On s'installe tous en parlant joyeusement. Je suis trop content, on a danse juste après, j'ai trop hâte aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Bah, pourquoi ils arrêtent de manger. J'ai un truc sur le visage pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ou… y a un truc qui glisse dans mes cheveux c'est normal. Je touche ma chevelure… ah c'est de la sauce tomate… ATTEND DE LA SAUCE TOMATE DANS MES CHEVEUX ?! Je me retourne rapidement pour tomber sur un groupe de fille qui ricanait méchamment. Elles se prennent pour qui. J'allais me lever mais Chiharu fut plus rapide.

-C'est quoi ton problème Yuri ?!

-T'ai toi la moche, on t'as rien demandé.

Elle vient de lui balancer de l'eau à la figure ou je rêve. Elle se prend pour qui cette fille, en plus elle part s'asseoir, putain, l'humiliation, je vais pas me laisser faire. Qu'on s'en prenne à moi je m'en fiche mais qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, il est hors de question. Je prends mon assiette de riz au curry et mon verre d'eau. Tu vas voir ce que je peux faire sale poufiasse. Je me dirige vers leur table et l'appelle, tout ça sur le regard de toute la cantine.

-Hey ma jolie, si moi j'ai besoin d'une beauté, alors toi c'est carrément de chirurgie.

Je lui écrase mon assiette sur la figure et lui renverse mon verre remplie sur la tête un sourire hypocrite collé au visage.

-C'est vrai que t'es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça !

Elle crie d'horreur et moi je rigole. Je me redirige à ma table et attrape le poignet de Chiharu. Je la tire jusqu'au toilette. Après avoir passé les portes de la cantine j'explose de colère.

-Nan mais c'est qui cette meuf, elle se prend pour quoi ?! La reine du lycée, t'as vu la tête qu'elle a en plus, même un éléphant aurait plus de grâce que cette connasse sérieux !

Et ouais, je me suis tapé un long monologue jusqu'au toilette. J'ai eu d'ailleurs le plaisirs de rencontrer l'autre blond qui venait en sens inverse. Je vous dis pas la honte quand il m'a vu rentrer dans les toilettes avec sa sœur les cheveux remplie de sauce tomate. Plus sexy que moi à ce moment tu meurs. Je me regarde dans la glace et soupir de soulagement, mes habits ont été épargnés, dieu merci, j'aurais pas supporté de les voir tachés ! J'active l'eau et vérifie la température. J'allais plonger ma tête sous l'eau mais une voix me fait sursauter et me cogner au robinet. AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! Je couine de douleur.

-Tu peux pas faire plus gaffe fillette ?

Oh putain, pas lui, il nous a suivis ou quoi ?! J'ai pas besoin de moquerie en plus hein ! Non merci ! Je me tourne vers lui près à lui dire de ce la fermer mais je tombe sur un spectacle qu'on qualifierait tous de touchant. L'attardé était en train d'essuyer le visage de sa sœur en lui parlant à voix basse. C'était… touchant même mignon. Manquait plus que les violons et on serait vraiment dans un drama !

-C'est pas que je t'aime pas, mais tu fous quoi la ?

Il arrête de s'occuper de sa sœur et hoche les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le lui faire ravaler se sourire, même si sa le rend vachement sexy tiens… je m'égard trop en ce moment !

-Et bien, j'ai entendu vaut exploits à la cantine et puis, c'est quand même ma sœur. Personne ne lui fait de mal, surtout pas mes ex. Alors je suis revenu ici pour voir comment ça allait et si t'étais pas en train de me la violer.

Le connard, je vais le tuer, retenez moi ou je vais faire un meurtre. Ce sourire narquois, ouuuuuuuuuuuh. Respiiiiire, zen, reste zeeeen. En plus c'est son ex, et bien, il a des progrès à faire niveau goût, allé j'expire doucement avant de lui faire un sourire vraiment très crispé.

-Je t'encule connard !

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, pourquoi j'ai pas sortie je t'emmerde comme toute personne normal dans leur tête hein ?! Je sens que la réplique qu'il va me sortir va m'achever.

-Je préfère enculer si ça te dérange pas.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, je rougis en plus. Allé, manque plus que me bégayement et ça y est, il le prendra encore pour une réponse positive !

-J-je… t-tu… oh et puis merde hein !

Voilà, je boude maintenant, c'est définitif, je suis un gros gamin. Et en plus il se moque de moi.

-Euh… les gars, c'est pas que ça me gênerais de vous voir vous mangez les amygdales. M-mais, j'aimerais bien y aller, et puis, t'as encore les cheveux pleins de sauce tomate Aya… alors bon…

Je ne veux pas me faire bouffer les amygdales pas ce crétin ! Mais c'est pas possiiiiiible !

-Va rejoindre tes amis, je m'occupe de lui.

-D'accord Nee-Chan, pas de bêtise !~

Elle est encore plus bipolaire que moi cette fille… Il me sourit encore, aaaaaaaah arrête, je veux plus voir se sourire. Il est beaucoup trop sexy pour mon bien ce gars, putaiiiiiin ! Je rêve ou il vient de me prendre la main. Bon, on est d'accord, limite il me traine par terre là. En même temps il est trop rapide pour mes petites jambes, je fais que un mètre soixante-quatorze après tout hein ! Oui, je suis très petit pour un garçon ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai tout pris de ma mère, à pars ses yeux, eux sont de mon père. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet principal ! Doooonc, il vient de nous faire entrer dans des vestiaires. Nan mais va s'y je tant pris, tant que j'y suis jette moi encore contre le mur, je te dirais rien hein ! Ah oui c'est vrai, je te dis jamais rien ! Faut croire que j'aime me faire malmener !

-Attend moi là, je reviens.

Bon bah, je peux déjà me déshabiller au pire. Je commence à déboutonner ma chemise et la laisse glisser le long de mes bras. Elle s'écrase au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Je fais pareil avec mon jean après avoir retiré mes chaussures et chaussettes. Je m'étire un peu et fais craquer mes membres, ça fait du bien. Je me dirige vers la douche et allume l'eau, oui, je préfère retirer mon boxer là. On sait jamais avec l'autre pedo bear !

_Pensées de Nam Joon._

_Je reviens après être allé chercher du shampoing et une serviette. Heureusement quand je prends toujours en rabe, sinon il aurait dû sécher naturellement. En voyant les habits par terre et en entendant le bruit de la douche je me doute bien qu'il est sous la douche. Je pourrais peut-être rigoler encore un peu. C'est vraiment trop tentant de l'énerver pour le voir gêner après. C'est même excitant je dois dire. Je pose ce que j'ai en main et me dirige doucement vers la douche commune. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il est peut-être pas si prude que ça en fait. Je pensais pas qu'il avait un tatouage dans le dos. Vachement beau et bien fait un plus, même si je dirais que c'est plutôt fait pour la gente féminine, une vrai fille, sérieux. J'en profite pour le détailler un peu plus, c'est l'occasion après tout. Un dos finement sculpté, une chute de rein à faire pâlir n'importe qu'elle fille. Des fesses rebondies que je me ferais un plaisir de caresser dans pas longtemps, des jambes fines et imberbes, une peau légèrement halée, un ventre plat sans muscles et des bras fin. Un visage très androgyne avec des lèvres rosé et pulpeuse, juste comme il faut, des joues encore un peu rebondies, un petit nez fin, des magnifiques yeux gris perle ornés de longs cils, des sourcils bien dessiné et sûrement épilé. Pour ses cheveux, ils sont d'une teinte blonde et rousse mélangées, légèrement bouclés, rasés sur les deux côtés et laissant une frange lui retomber sur les yeux. Pour moi, trois mots sont à utiliser pour le décrire, appel au viol. Bon, il y a aussi, enfantin, rancunier, surtout rancunier, timide, bipolaire, mais c'est secondaire. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désirable me résister. Habituellement on me lèche presque les pieds pour m'avoir dans son lit. Ce n'était pas l'exagération. Faudrait quand même que je lui fasse pars de ma présence, juste pour le voir s'énerver héhé~_

_Fin des pensées de Nam Joon._

Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je me sens observer. Nan, je me sens plutôt détaillé. Et je suis presque sur de savoir qui c'est !

-Nam Joon, si tu ne détourne pas ton regard tout de suite, je t'arrache les yeux et je te les fais bouffer, c'est clair ?!

J'ai trèèèès chaud tout à coup, bah oui, c'est horriblement gênant de se faire détailler par un gars qui te prend pour sa proie. Et me dites pas que vous vous le laisseriez faire parce que sinon je crois bien que j'aurais déjà les cuisses écarté et quelque chose entre les fesses. Naaaan, j'exagère rien, je suis juste horriblement réaliste et trèèès imaginatif on va dire ! Tiens, y a un shampoing qui vient de glisser en ma direction. Sûrement le sien, bon, au-moins il a pensé à tout. Il est peut-être pas aussi con que ça !

-C'est pas que la vue me dérange, mais les cours vont bientôt recommencer fillette alors dépêche de te faire belle.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, irritant, horriblement irritant. Si vous voulez une scène de meurtre, vous en aurez bientôt une.

-Je suis pas un putain de fille bordel de merde !

Oooooh, un shampoing volant, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! Et en plein dans le ventre, je suis vraiment le meilleur… en fait peut-être pas, reste loin de moi, avance paaaaaaas… Naaaaaaaaaaan, qu'on me sauve, je peux plus partir. Ooh un mur, le connard, il m'empêche de fuir. C'est quoi se regard là, depuis quand il a enlevé ses lunettes… je suis con il vient de mes enlever devant moi…

Mot de fin: Review please !


	4. Cours de demande & demande

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre.

-Allez Ay-chou, tu peux nous dire que tu ne t'es pas que lavé. On dira rien !

Rappelez-moi de toujours me balader avec un foulard sur moi pour les cas comme ça. Parce que je sens que je vais encore en avoir des suçons dans le cou avec ce pervers ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous étiez pas là à ce moment-là vous. Et bien je vais me faire une joie de tout vous racontez ! En oubliant pas de me tuer après !

Flash Back.

_Mais arrête d'avancer, reste à ta place. Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Il vient de me coincer contre le mur ! Je vais me faire bouffer cru, je vous le pari. C'est la fin pour moi ! Quoique, me faire manger par lui ne doit pas être désagréable… coupez-moi la langue la prochaine fois que je dis ça !_

_-Je déteste quand on me parle mal et me balancer des objets à la figure n'arrangera sûrement pas les choses fillette._

_A votre avis, je dois le prendre comme un avertissement ouuuuuuuu ? Bon, je vais rien dire et puis bon, c'est peut-être le moment de me venger, autant en profité. Oui, je suis très hypocrite quand je le veux, mais je suis un très grand rancunier ! Allez, une petit moue innocente sa fonctionne toujours._

_-M-mais qui te dis que je veux arranger les choses ?~_

_Bon, le bégayement en moins sa aurait été mieux, mais on va laisser passer pour une fois. C'est quoi se regard amusé, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!_

_-C'est fou ce que t'es bipolaire et hypocrite. Ton ptit numéro de gamine innocente fonctionne pas avec moi Aya. _

_D'accoooooord, bon, j'ai pas de plan B. Enfin, si, j'aurais pu avoir la fuite, siiii j'étais pas coincé contre un mur… Je comprends pas pourquoi dans Pokémon sa fonctionne, alors qu'eux sont juste au prise avec un Pokémon taré et que moi au contraire, j'ai un mâle, plutôt bien foutu pour simple information, qui veut juste me coincer quelque chose entre les fesse. Les jeux sont mal foutus et moi je parle d'un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec mon problème._

_-T'es vraiment trop bandant quand tu perds tes moyens._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je vais passer à la casserole ! Mon heure est arrivé, je vais perdre ma pureté avec un pervers pas capable de la garder dans le pantalon ! C'est moi, ou je suis pas contre cette idée. Sérieux, sortez-moi un flingue, ce connard m'a reconverti ! Il perd pas son temps en plus, va s'y touche mon cul, je te dis rien de toute façon. Tant que j'arrive à me contrôler c'est…_

_-Nyaaaaaah…~_

_Je suis définitivement passé du côté obscure de la force, manquerait plus qu'il me sorte un Je suis ton père et c'est bon… je me crois dans Star Wars maintenant ! Naaaan, pas les bisous dans le cou, j'ai découvert que j'étais horriblement sensible à cet endroit._

_-Aaaaa~ a-arrête, crét… iiiiiiiin~_

_Il vient juste de me soulever, de me plaquer encore plus contre le mur, tellement que j'ai vais bientôt fusionner avec et de me malaxer LES FESSES ! Le pire c'est que j'aime ça et que ça me fou un coup à ma fierté brisé de l'avouer ! J'ai chaud, horriblement chaud. Je savais pas que ses lèvres étaient aussi brulante où je me l'imagine juste ? D'ailleurs elles se baladent sur mon torse. Il aspire ma peau, nan putain, je veux pas de marque en plus. Je n'oserais même pas regarder l'état de mon cou après, parce que vu comment il s'est acharné dessus, je dois plus avoir de peau halé, mais par contre du noir j'en aurais sûrement !_

_-N-Nam joon… a-arrêt…aaaaaah~_

_Il vient de me lécher… UN TETON ! C'est même pas désagréable, en plus… Nan, le mord pas, le mord…_

_-…paaaaaaaaaas~_

_C'est beaucoup trop bon, mon cœur va lâcher si ça continue. Il faut qu'il arrête, j'ai l'impression que c'est main sur mon corps me brûle, j'halète. Mes joues sont horriblement chaudes. Un feu c'est allumé dans mes reins. Je rejette ma tête en arrière, m'accrochant désespérément à ses cheveux. Je l'entends ricaner alors qu'il arrête enfin. Je respire vite, je manque presque d'air._

_-J'avais raison. T'es une véritable none fillette. Allez, j'te laisse les cours vont recommencer._

_Q-QUOI ?! MAIS IL SE FOUT DE QUI ?!... Ah oui, de moi, c'est vrai. Il me lâche enfin, mes jambes tremblent alors que je me laisse glisser sur le sol mouillé de la douche. Lui, il en profite pour barrer. Ah nan, il s'arrête à l'entrée de la douche. Bon, il s'arrête juste pour me mater en fait._

_-Maintenant fait gaffe à tes arrières princesse. Je risque bien de faire qu'une bouchée de toi. T'es beaucoup trop désirable pour ta propre sécurité._

_Oké, il part, enfin. Bon récapitulons un peu la situation. Alors, je me suis fait toucher dans la douche, mais pas par n'importe qui, par Nam Joon, j'ai aimé ça bien sûr et maintenant je vais devoir être en alerte tout le temps, parce que je suis, je cite Beaucoup trop désirable pour ma propre sécurité . Bon, ça va c'est pas si terrible en fait… naaan, c'est juste limite, j'étais prêt à écarter les cuisses pour lui quoi. En plus c'est la première fois qu'un mec me fait autant d'effet. Habituellement, c'est limite si je m'intéresse à ce qui veulent sortir avec moi. Mais là, lui, je sais pas c'est bizarre. Il arrive à me faire perdre tous mes moyens avec un simple un mot, une simple phrase. Je deviens complètement taré depuis que je le connais. En plus y a tout qui se retourne dans ma tête. Aaaaaaaaaaah, je déteste perdre le contrôle. Je soupire, cette année va être encore plus épuisante que je ne me l'imaginais. Enfin, bon , je suppose que je peux plus rien y faire. Booooon, faudrait que je me sèche peut-être. J'essaye de me relever doucement, voilaaa parfait, je me dirige prudemment dans le vestiaire, on sait jamais hein ! J'attrape la serviette qu'il m'a prêtée. Y a son odeur dessus, il sent vachement bon en plus… Il est beaucoup trop parfait, sérieux, je meurs là. Je me dépêche de me sécher et de m'habiller. Après avoir bien sur couru comme un dératé pour pas arriver en retard, ce qui est raté je dois dire. J'ai dû trouver une excuse et bien sur le prof m'a sorti ça !_

_-C'est bon, j'ai compris votre motif._

_Vous vous doutez bien qu'il parlait en regardant mon cou. Et cette enflure qui est encore tout content au fond. Mon dieu, tué moi. Je dois être horriblement rouge là. Je me dirige donc à grand enjambée vers ma place sous les regards curieux pour ceux qui voient rien et surpris pour les autres. Je vois bien entendu le regard malicieux de Kookie sur moi. Je sens que je vais en baver après…_

Fin du Flash Back.

Et voilà ce qui s'est passé. Depuis, les filles arrêtent pas de me bassiner avec ça et V et Kookie se foutent de moi. Bien sûr tout ça grâce à l'autre idiot. Je rougis encore plus à la suite d'une phrase déplacé de Hatoko.

-Non, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il cache sous son pantalon et j'essayerais de ne jamais faire connaissance avec !

Oui, elle m'a juste demandé s'il en avait une grosse. Enfin, bref, Chiharu elle est silencieuse, peut-être même un peu trop. Je la regard un peu interloqué.

-Hey, petite fleur, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Elle sursaute et me regarde avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Awwwwwwwwwww, elle est trop mignonne, je fonds littéralement devant elle.

-Ah… euh, oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ment et ça se voit vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Bon, je lui parlerais plus tard. J'ai l'impression que ce qui la travaille est assez gênant pour elle.

-Bon, nous on vous laisse, on a danse la !

Hatoko nous attrape par le poignet et ne tire presque vers… les vestiaires, j'ai pas très envie d'y rentrer mais bon, je vais pas me changer dehors non plus hein ! Je pénètre dans le vestiaire réservé au mec. Il est bien rempli en plus. Je réussi à trouver un banc libre. Une fois installé je commence à me déshabiller en retirant ma chemise. J'entends quelques rires moqueurs derrière moi avant qu'une main ne se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe sur le style typique de la racaille qui se croit intéressante. Je hausse un sourcil. Il veut ma photo ou quoi ?

-Tu te serais pas trompé de vestiaire ma jolie ?

Des exclamations moqueuses retentissent dans le vestiaire. Quoi, c'est tout ? Il se prend pour qui, le seul qui a le droit de me prendre pour une fille n'est sûrement pas lui et il n'est pas là… ah, nan je retire ce que j'ai dit, il vient de rentrer… Atteeeeeeeeeend, il fait aussi danse ?! Bon, en même temps c'est un peu logique on va dire, je l'imaginais bien en faire. Pour en revenir à l'autre débile. Je le regarde le regard légèrement assombrit.

-Et toi tu sais pas lire l'écriteau sur le portail de l'entrer ? Les animaux sont interdits dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, dommage pour toi hein.

Tiens, bouffe, bon, ou j'en étais. Ah oui, aloooors, j'enfile un autre haut, un débardeur noir plus ample, ça facilite les mouvements on va dire… Un couinement de douleur m'échappe. Ce connard vient de me plaquer contre le mur et pas avec délicatesse en plus. Je me débats.

-Nan mais tu te prends pour qui, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble à ce que je sache !

Quel répartis j'ai, s'en est presque impressionnant. Je lui donne ou du moins j'essaye de lui donner un coup dans le tibia. Bon, j'ai réussi, mais ça n'a pas l'aire de lui plaire. Il me tord presque le bras ce con. Je gémis de douleur. Je l'ai peut-être énervé, au vu du poing qui arrive droit sur moi. Enfin, qui arrivait, quelqu'un vient de l'arrêter. Dieu merci, je pourrais presque embrasser cette personne !

-Tu le touche encore une fois, t'es mort, c'est clair ?

En vue de la voix que je viens d'entendre, je vais revoir ma dernière phrase. Dooonc, je disais, je pourrais remercier poliment cette personne.

-Merci.

Bon, j'ai encore des progrès à faire mais sinon tout va bien. L'autre lourdaud me lâche enfin. Je me masse le poignet. Putaiiiiin, il est rouge ! Manquerait plus qu'il y ai des traces de ses doigts et j'ai la total. Je tourne le dos à Nam Joon et me dépêche de me changer. Bah ouais, je vais pas non plus lui sauter dans le bras. Il m'a pas sauvé de la mort non plus. Je sors rapidement des vestiaires sans me retourner, manquerait plus que je le fasse hein. Je rejoins Chiharu et Hatoko qui me font de grands signes. Elles croient que j'vais pas les voir ou quoi ? Elles m'exaspèrent quand même pas moment, mais elles sont vraiment trop mignonne pour ma propre santé… même avec les deux flotteurs qui bougent en rythme devant mon nez. Oui, j'ai la phobie des seins et alors ?! Enfin bon, on commence à s'étirer, bah oui, faudrait pas que je me fasse mal. Je pleurerais si je pouvais plus danser. Bah, pourquoi les filles me regardent comme ça ?

-T'es vraiment super souple pour un mec Aya.

Merci de me le faire remarquer Hatoko, je n'avais pas remarqué et Chiharu qui rigole à côté, je vais les tuer !

-Je vais vous buter !

Aaaaaaah noooon, pas vos aegyo…. Je suis vaincu mon dieu, je suis trop niais et faible comme mec…

-Arrêtez, c'est bon, vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne pour mon propre bien !

Elles rigolent en cœur, oooooh mon dieu, trop cuuuuute ! On discute encore un peu pendant que la salle de danse ce rempli d'élève. Le prof arrive juste quelques minutes après, Monsieur Kim si je me souviens bien. On se lève tous.

-Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes tous déjà étiré c'est bien. Bon, je constate que nous sommes très nombreux cette année. Donc, je vais changer un peu de concept cette année. Je vais vous faire passer un test et seulement les plus à l'aise et avec la meilleure technique seront accepté.

Boooooon, je pense que ça va pas être facile, ils sont tous l'air d'avoir un bon niveau ici. Ralalalaaaaaa, je vais me donner à fond alors.

-Vous allez former des groupes de quatre et choisir une chanson. Vous allez devoir me refaire la danse du groupe en question. Il y a juste assez de salles de danses pour que chaque groupe en ai une. Maintenant au travail, vous avez tous deux heures !

Les filles m'attrapent chacune par un bras et me tire vers l'entrer. J'ai même pas mon mot à dire en plus. Je sens déjà le regard amusé de Nam Joon sur moi… Oui, je commence à l'appeler enfin par son prénom et alors ?! Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

-Cho, vient avec nous, il nous reste une place !

Hein, c'est qui cette Cho ? Je vois une fille hyper timide venir vers nous. Oooooooh mon diiiiiieu, elle est trop.. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oui, me manquerait plus que les yeux en étoile et je suis dans un manga là ! Mais attendez, elle est vraiment trop chou avec sa petite moue toute gêné et ses cheveux en carré. Je craque, c'est bon !

-Cho, je te présente Aya, il vient d'arriver

-E-enchanté Aya…

Gros blanc de quelques secondes. Je craque, je craque, je craaaaaaaque. Je lui attrape les joues et les lui tire :

-T'es trop kawaiiiiiiiii

Elle rougit, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je suis amoureux je crois… Nan, faut pas que j'abuse non plus. Mais comment rester insensible à cette bouille de bébé. Je vais peut-être quand même lui lâcher les joues. Et voilaaaaa, la pauvre, elle est toute rouge.

-Désolé, mais t'es vraiment hyper mignonne. Je résiste jamais au chose mignonne moi ! Booon, je vais arrêter. Alors, j'ai peut-être une idée pour notre danse. Mais allons d'abord nous mettre à l'abris des regards indiscrets !

Hatoko nous fais signe de la suivre. Après avoir préalablement fermé correctement la porte je me retourne près à parler. Elles me regardent toutes, bon, j'ai au-moins leur attention, c'est pas mal !

-Alors, vous connaissez le groupe BTS non ?

Elles acquiescent toutes, parfait, ce sera peut-être plus facile que prévu. Alors… merde, j'ai pas mon phone sur moi c'est vrai. Je sais pas si elles l'ont ou pas elles aussi.

-Bon, qui a son téléphone ?

Cho le sort de sa poche de jogging. Ma sauveuse, parfaiiiit, bon, elle le déverrouille et cherche la vidéo que je veux. La musique commence et les danseurs s'activent. La vidéo se termine enfin. Je relève la tête, elles ont l'aire vachement calme et sûre d'elle.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

-T'as de la chance, on la fait à notre toute première année.

Coup de chance, c'est peut-être ma journée aujourd'hui tiens. Bon, c'est pas non plus gagné, la technique est très élevé et même si la danse ne dure qu'à peu près deux minutes, c'est à fond du début à la fin. Vient ensuite le problème d'effectif, on est quatre eux, ils étaient sept. Ça va être Bagdad en deux heures mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien… je commence à philosopher, mon cerveau a du griller. Ou l'intelligence de Nam Joon m'a contaminé, on sait jamais… et pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui, ça me soule ! Enfin bref, faut que j'arrête de me taper des monologues intérieurs. Ça rend dingue à la fin !

-Alors on tente les filles ou on se dégonfle ?

Elles se concertèrent du regard. J'aime cette lueur déterminé dans leurs yeux.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est oui. Bon, au boulot. On a beaucoup de chose à se remettre en tête et que deux heures !

On se laisse tous tomber sur le parquet de la salle. Je suis crevéééééé. Ces deux heures étaient les pires de ma vie. On a du supprimé plusieurs passages comme les roulades sur le dos de l'autres et à la place elles ont suivies mon mouvement après on a supprimé les première chute et on a juste gardé celle après qu'elles se soient passées au-dessus et en dessous pendant que moi j'attendais derrière comme Rap Monster. Autant dire que c'était la course contre la montre. Mais bon, on a choisis la difficulté après tout, alors on assume. Je me relève après avoir repris mon souffle.

-Bon, on va y aller, je suppose qu'on est les derniers.

Et comme je disais, on était bien les derniers et le prof avait pas l'aire très content. Bah quoi, on juste quelques minutes de retard.

-Dix minutes de retard jeunes gens. Pour la peine, vous allez passer en premier.

En premier…. Je déteste passer en premier. Surtout que l'autre obsédé ne se gêne pas pour me reluquer. Il veut encore ma photo ou quoi ?! Bon, assez parlé. Pendant que Cho va brancher son portable et que les élèves s'installent confortablement, nous on se place au milieu de la pièce. Elle met la musique en place et se dépêche de nous rejoindre. Ca y est, ça commence. Nos corps commencent à bouger. Je laisse la musique m'envahir, mes pas ce coordonnent parfaitement avec ce des filles. Nous enchaînons parfaitement bien. La fin arrive un peu trop vite à mon goût. Elles arrachent mon haut… Elles sont arrachées MON HAUT ?! Les sales vipères, elles vont m'entendre ! La musique se termine enfin et avec elle nos mouvement. On se tape dans les mains fières de nous.

-B-bien, très bien même, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Groupe suivant.

On part s'installer ensemble dans un coin en discutant. Le dernier groupe à passer était celui de Nam Joon. Ils sont fort, très fort mêmes. Aucune faute, toujours parfaitement synchronisé et Nam Joon était juste… wahouuu. Un régal pour les yeux. Et je ne parle pas que de la danse. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être une attirance pour cet attardé… bon d'accord, il m'attire vraiment mais ça veut pas dire que je vais le laisser me toucher, même si d'un côté sa me dérange pas qu'il le fasse. Aaaaaaaah, il tourne ses yeux vers moi, c'est quoi ce regard la ?! Fait chaud dans cette salle tout à coup vous trouvez pas ? J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, c'est gênant, je me sens rougir. Une vraie vierge effarouché !

-Bon, je dois dire que vous m'avez tous impressionné. Mais, un groupe en particulier c'est détaché des autres. Le premier, je le félicite d'ailleurs, la chorégraphie qu'ils ont pris était très difficile et pour sept. Malgré, un trou à un moment, c'était coordonné et très bien travaillé. Donc, je les ai choisie eux, le groupe de mademoiselle Yuri et de Nam Joon. Je m'excuse pour les autres. Retentez l'année prochaine pour ceux qui peuvent. Bien pour les autres à la semaine prochaine, même heure et même endroit. Le cours est fini, vous pouvez aller vous changer. Bon week-end à tous.

Je dis aux filles de m'attendre à la sortie des vestiaires. Je me dépêche de me rendre au miens qui se vide petit à petit. Je me retrouve finalement seul. A croire qu'ils préfèrent tous prendre leur douche chez eux. Je me déshabille rapidement et file me rincer. Un fois débarrassé de ma couche de crasse. Je me sèche rapidement et enfile mes habits sans oublier de ranger les autres ou ce qu'il en reste. J'allais fermer mon sac, mais deux bras me ceinturent la taille et un corps se colle contre moi. Je cris d'horreur. Oooooooh putain, j'vais m'évanouir, retenez moi. Un rire moqueur retentit derrière moi, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille d'ailleurs. Putain de blond peroxydé de MES DEUX !

-Nam Jooooooooooon !

Il ricane encore. Il se fout de ma gueule ou je rêve. Nan mais pincez moi… Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je vais le tuer, ce mec me rend fou !

-Tu m'appel enfin par mon prénom. C'est une grande avancée dans notre relation ça fillette.

Je rougis encore alors que mon cœur s'emballe. Il sait trouver les mots pour me déstabiliser cet enfoiré !

-Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux encore et je suis pas une fille ?!

Sa prise ce resserrent sur ma taille alors qu'il s'amuse à m'embrasser le cou. Comment me faire perdre tous mes moyens ? Facile, en s'attaquant à mon cou. Il me fait péter les plombs…

-C'est simple non, c'est toi que je veux Aya.

Pause, Stop, arrêt sur image, tout ce que vous voulez ! Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine là. On est dans un sauna là ou bien ?! Putain, vous savez quoi, quand j'ai dis que j'étais attiré par Nam Joon avant. Et bien je le retire, je suis pas attiré. Je suis carrément… AMOUREUX DE CE CON ! Oh putain de merde, comment je peux être tombé amoureux de lui. C'est trop prise de tête tous ces sentiments. Je vais rendre l'âme. Il arrête enfin de maltraiter mon cou et me retourne avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

-Sors avec moi Aya !

Oubliez pas un petit com's !


	5. Réponse & soirée pyjama

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre.

-Sors avec moi Aya !

Tout s'arrête dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Y a juste cette phrase qui ricoche entre les parois de mon crâne. Je réalise petit à petit ce qu'il vient de dire. Je comprends pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des feu d'artifices dans ma tête alors que des papillons plane dans mon ventre. C'est une sensation bizarre, déroutante… JE COMPRENDS RIEN PUTAIIIIIIIN ! Il lui a juste suffit de cette phrase pour me rendre toute chose. Mon cœur a juste explosé à la suite de cette phrase. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais crié sous tous les toits que Kim Nam Joon m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Mais j'ai perdu la parole là donc c'est un peu impossible. J'imagine qu'il attend une réponse.

-J-je… T-tu…D-d'a…

Je rougis furieusement alors que ma tête se baisse. Je comprends rien, j'ai jamais été aussi faible. D'habitude c'est limite si je dis pas ce que je pense et là silence radio total. J'ai juste envie de pleurer, je tremble. Putain, je suis perdu, j'ai jamais ressenti ça, ça me fait peur… parce que, je me suis jamais attaché à quelqu'un comme ça… c'est grisant. D'ailleurs je chiale vraiment comme une fillette là. C'est pathétique, j'arrive même pas à EXPRIMER DES PUTAINS DE SENTIMENTS ET JE M'ENERVE CONTRE MOI EN PLUS ! Je le sens me lâcher, nan pars pas, t'as pas le droit tant que je t'en donne pas l'autorisation ! Je m'accroche à lui. Je sais que s'il part je pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Je veux pas faire d'erreur où peut-être que je suis en train dans faire une, mais je m'en fiche, parce que bizarrement se serait la meilleure erreur de ma vie pour ma part.

-J-je te déteste vraiment de me faire ça. Je comprends plus rien… j-je me reconnais même plus depuis que je te connais. T'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe en me prenant pour une fille, t'arrive à me faire perdre mon self contrôle… à me faire des trucs que j'aurais jamais acceptés en temps normal. Et pourtant… j-j 'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'un tsunami à tout balayé que j'arrive plus à gérer ma vie. E-et ça fait que deux putains de jours que je suis ici et pourtant… j'arrive même pas à croire que je vais te sortir ça… t'as déjà pris une putain de place dans mon cœur sale blond peroxydé !

J'ose même plus relevé la tête, faut me couper la langue la prochaine fois que je parle autant de mes sentiments à ce gars, ça devient vraiment trop mièvre pour moi tout ça ! En plus je pleurs encore comme une gamine devant Titanic ! CE GARS MA COMPLETEMENT CHANGE ! C'est doigts attrapent doucement mon menton. Manquerait plus qu'une musique romantique et vous l'avez votre drama, je vous le jure ! Bon, il me force quand même à relever la tête parce que sinon je l'aurais laissé baissé trèèès longtemps encore. Il a toujours ce sourire en coin moqueur, mais je vois très bien qu'il est heureux… comment ? A cause de ses yeux, ils sont très joyeux on va dire. Il sèche mes larmes avant de replonger dans mon cou, je sens son sourire s'agrandirent contre ma peau alors qu'il me serre un peu plus dans ces bras. Si quelqu'un était entré, il m'aurait pris pour un koala tellement je suis accroché au pull de Nam Joon, limite je lui l'arrache pas.

-J'suis trop content. T'es rien qu'à moi maintenant~

Je rigole un peu. Un vrai gamin quand il si met, mais… c'est trop mignon. Oui, je trouve Nam Joon mignon, bon pas que, il est aussi sexy, beau, con, débile, attardé, pervers, froid, moqueur, tendre, protecteur, drôle. Oui, j'ai beaucoup de qualificatif en tête pour lui, mais c'est pas de ma faute non plus hein !

-Le premier qui te touche, j'lui coupe les mains, lui arrache les yeux et j'lui fais bouffer sa queue.

Nam Joon, ou l'art et la manière de brisé un moment romantique. Sérieusement, tiré moi une balle dans les yeux, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux d'un cas complexe ! Je soupire exaspéré par son comportement.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi babo !

Il se retire de mon cou et me regarde, son regard est intense, ça me gêne, je rougis. Je savais vraiment pas que c'était possible de rougir autant ! Pourtant j'y arrive bien on va dire ! Je me cache le visage contre son torse. J'ai pas mieux comme cachette alors on fait avec les moyens du bord hein. Et puis… c'est pas désagréable du tout, je peux constater ce qu'il cache sous ses habits au-moins… je deviens vraiment un GROS pervers ! Mais, j'ai toujours une question qui me trotte dans la tête, bête mais essentielle on va dire !

-O-on est donc en couple maintenant ?

Je l'entends encore rire, bon, je vais vous avouer un truc, j'adore son rire, qu'il soit moqueur ou pas ! Il passe ses mains SOUS MA CHEMISE pour me caresser les reins. Normal on va dire.

-A ton avis gamine et la coutume veut que ce soit la fille qui embrasse la première héhé~

Je l'aime, mais là, il va TROP LOIN, FAUT PAS POUSSER AYA DANS LES ORTIES NON PLUS ! Je lui donne un coup assez fort dans le ventre pour qu'il se penche au-moins un peu. Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes… je veux pluuuuuuuuus les quitter, mais faut y aller. J'viens de me souvenirs que les filles m'attendent ! J'attrape vite mon sac et fuis en rigolant devant sa mine surprise. Pour une fois, c'est toi qui reste en plan, bien fait pour toi !

-A plus mon cœuuuuuuuuuur~

Je suis vraiment trop diabolique quand il faut, mais bon, je vais éviter de faire le rire diabolique. Sinon ça va faire aussi psychopathe que lui ! Je sors enfin dehors et vois les filles me qui me font des signes. Je me dirige rapidement vers elles en m'excusant.

-Désolé les filles. J'ai eu un gros imprévu dans les vestiaires dont j'ai dû m'occuper.

-On a vu ça. T'as un suçon en plus dans le cou Aya~

Elles s'amusent à compter ou quoi ?! J'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel il doit se trouver. Va falloir que je me venge à l'avenir. En attendant…

-Shoppiiiiiiiiing !

.Dieu ! Si j'avais su que les boutiques de Séoul étaient remplies de merveilles pareilles, je serais venu beaucoup plus tôt ! On a fait près de trente boutique avec les filles, autant dire qu'on a chacun plus de dix sachets dans chaque mains ! D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement absorbé dans ma recherche de perles rares que j'ai même pas pensé à lire mes sms, j'en ai eu un avant en plus. Après qu'on se soit installé dans un petit café tranquille pour discuter. Je sortis mon portable. Aloooors, j'ai deux nouveaux messages. Un de ma mamie. Waiiii, j'ai la maison rien qu'à moi ce soir…. PYJAMA PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! Et un autre de Nam Joon… faut encore que je l'enregistre !

De Mon prince pervers~ :

_La prochaine fois t'as intérêt à mieux t'occuper de ma bouche gamine~_

Je lui réponds par un rapide Dans tes rêves avant de prendre part à la conversation des filles.

-Dite… Ça vous dit de dormir chez moi ce soir… on pourrait… aller en boite par exemple !

J'aime mes idées ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser… enfin, j'espère juste qu'elles peuvent ! Elles me regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Bon, je pense que c'est ok pour elle ! Manque plus qu'à demander à ma mamie ! Je lui envoie un rapide message. Elle répond quelques minutes plus tard… J'ai le droit, YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-Bon, les filles, c'est ok ! On n'a la maison rien que pour nous. Pour la boite on prend le bus chez moi, vous venez directement à la maison !

Elles répondent un rapide d'accord. Je suis troooop content, ça fait longtemps que j'étais plus sortie en boite. Surtout que malgré que j'ai toujours été trop jeune, je passais sans problème, ou avec carte d'identité falsifiée quelques fois. Oui, j'ai été un petit délinquant et alors ?!

-Par contre Aya, Joonie doit toujours m'accompagner quand je vais en boite… j'espère que ça te dérange pas.

Mon cœur s'emballe et mes joues rosissent. Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, vuuuuuu que ton frère et accessoirement mon petit copain maintenant. Ça me fait quand même bizarre maintenant que je m'en rends enfin compte de la situation, je sors avec Kim Nam Joon... Le mec le plus populaire et sexy du lycée. J'ai réussi un exploit quand même, faut le dire ! Enfin bon, je regarde Chiharu.

-T'inquiète petite fleur, ça me dérange pas !

Elle rougit un peu, trop mignonne. Après avoir bu ce qu'on avait commandé, on reprend nos sachets et on se dirige tous vers l'arrêt qui nous mènera chez moi. Une fois arrivé chez moi on entre et on se retrouve accueillit par ma mamie.

-Bonjours les jeunes. Et bah mon grand, tu en as profité dis donc ! Tu es sur d'avoir encore assez de place dans ton dressing ?

Je rigole, c'est vrai que mon dressing et plein à craqué, mais il faut que je vire des trucs de toute façon, alors la place ce fera vite !

-T'inquiète pas mamie, j'ai déjà tout prévu !

-Je n'en doute pas, aller moi j'y vais, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte quand tu sors ! Bonne soirée les enfants et ramené le moi en un seul morceau, d'accord les filles ?

-Merci madame, vous pouvez compter sur nous !

Tu rigole j'espère, elles seraient capable de me laisser crevé en boite sadique qu'elles sont ! Naaan, j'abuse un peu.

-Bon, allez les filles, on file ce faire une beauté pour ce soir ! Ton frère nous rejoint où ?

-Il devrait bientôt arriver. Tu devrais attendre, je suis sûr que l'accueille lui plairait !

Grrrrrrrrr, méchante, mais c'est pas con, bah tiens pour la peine. Je lui donne mes paquets avec un sourire innocent.

-Puisque j'accueille ton frère, je te laisse le plaisir de monter les achats heiiiiin~

Elle me tire la langue avant de monter suivi de Hatoko. Je les adore quand même ces filles. J'attends quelques minutes avant que la sonnette ne retentisse. J'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte avant qu'une tête blonde ne me fonce dessus. Je rigole avant de passer mes bras autour du cou de Nam Joon.

-La prochaine fois que tu m'abandonne comme ça dans les vestiaires, je t'y attache et je te viole fillette !

-C'est une option pas si désagréable~

Je dis ça, mais je me rends compte que j'y connais rien en matière de…sexe. Les douches froides ont toujours été mes meilleures amies et je n'ai jamais regardé de porno non plus. J'avais un esprit super chaste faut dire hein ! Bon, je l'ai encore, mais moins qu'avant !

-Au lieu de raconter des conneries accueille ton copain comme il se doit princesse.

Je rigole avant de posé timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me décolle légèrement de lui avant qu'il ne revienne de lui-même les joindre à nouveau pour un baiser plus fougueux. Je m'accroche à son cou alors que ma main fourrage dans ses cheveux, qui sont d'ailleurs super doux. Il resserre sa prise sur ma taille pendant que nos langues entament un ballet passionné et langoureux entre elles.

-T'as vu Hatoko, quand j'te disais qu'on les retrouverait en train de s'avaler les amygdales. Bah j'avais raison !

Je sursaute, Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa, mais elles peuvent pas se taire ! Je suis super gêné maintenant. Je me cache encore dans le torse de Nam Joon alors que lui rigole légèrement amusé.

-T'arrive toujours au mauvais moment idiote.

Un cri offusqué retentit dans la pièce. Tiens, ça t'apprendra à nous interrompre dans nos occupations !... rassuré moi, je suis pas en train de devenir accro à ce gars hein ?!

-Je ne suis pas idiote et puis, tu serais encore capable de lui faire des trucs pas nets alors que t'as deux filles innocentes qui attendent en haut !

Gros blanc… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y croit pas trop à ça soit disant innocence. Il explose de rire… rappelez-moi de l'enregistrer quand il fait ça. Il a rire magnifique… même si tout est en principe magnifique chez lui, enfin en principe !

-Vous… innocente ?! Avant de dire ça, essayer de pas vous faire repérer quand vous voulez nous épier.

Aaaaah, elles nous observaient déjà avant…. ATTEND QUOIIIII ?!...Naaaaaaaaan, elles ont tout entendue en gros… Je rougis fortement, ooooh la honte. Elles vont me prendre pour le pire des pervers…

-T'inquiète pas Ay-Chou, on savait que t'étais un gros dépravé en fait !

-J-je suis pas un pervers !

Ils rigolent tous… j'ai pas été assez crédible je crois… pourtant je suis pas un pervers, bon d'accord, j'avoue que je fantasme sur ce qui pourrais ce trouver sous cette couche de tissus. Mais pour ma défense, même un aveugle pourrait être excité avec un corps comme ça rien que pour lui ! Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien aller me préparer, on sort quand même en boite ce soir non….?

-Au fait… on devait pas aller en boite ?

Ils se concertent tous du regarda. J'ai l'impression qu'on va plutôt rester ici ce soir. En même temps, avec ce qu'on a dansé et dépensé ensuite pour faire du shopping, c'est clair que même moi j'ai plus très envie… mais, pourquoi il est la alors lui ?!

-On est trop crevé, tu veux pas demain soir plutôt parce que là, moi je suis vide.

Arrête avec tes yeux de chiot battu, oh mon dieu que je suis faible. Bon, de toute façon, je suis aussi fatigué, autant faire comme Hatoko a dit !

-T'as raison, je suis trop démotivé aussi. Maiiis, tu fous quoi ici alors Nam Joon ?

Bah quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ou un truc qui faut pas ? Aaaaah, il resserre encore sa prise. Il veut m'étouffer ou quoi ?!

-T'es pas content de me voir ?

Heiiiiiiiiin ?! Quoiiiiii ?! Bah si, même trop content à mon goût, mais il va quand même pas dormir ici, même si l'idée me dérange pas du tout… j'ai pas non plus une chambre immense !

-S-si, mais je sais pas où tu vas dormir. Ça va être difficile de ce coincer à quatre dans ma chambre !

-Bah, je dors avec toi dans ton lit fillette~

Oui bien sûr, pas de problè… Attend, quoiiiii ?!... Mais, je vais me faire toucher toute la nuit ! Sinon, je dors sur le canapé, ça me dérange pas finalement !

-Bon, problème réglé ! Maintenant tous en pyjamas. On se matte un film ?!

Nan mais allez s'y, faite comme chez vous. J'ai même pas mon mot à dire de toute façon ! Bon, autant suivre le mouvement, j'attrape la main de Nam Joon et je l'emmène à l'étage. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre.

-Fait comme chez toi, je me change juste.

J'ouvre la porte de mon armoire et en sors un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour moi. J'enlève mes habits et le met à la place.

-T'as pas peur de te changer devant moi mhhhhhh~

-A quoi ça sert, t'en a profité pour me mater sous la douche cette aprèm.

Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, alors que des lèvres se pose dans ma nuque pour m'administrer des baiser papillons.

-J'ai remarqué que t'adorais mon cou.

Je frissonne sous les caresses furtives de ses lèvres sur mon épiderme alors que ses mains passent sous mon haut pour venir toucher la peau de mon ventre.

-J'aime pas que ton cou, j'aime tout chez toi. T'es trop beau pour ton propre bien gamine.

Je glousse, trop de compliments d'un coup, ça a de quoi gonfler mon égo. Je soupire d'aise alors que je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je m'y sens protégé et aimé. Aloooors, que ce gars est un gros pervers. Tiens…. Je dois en plus me venger pour toutes les marques qu'il m'a faites ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais ! Je me colle un peu plus à lui ondulant légèrement du bassin. Il grogne dans mon cou, hihihi, t'es pas le seul à pouvoir faire des trucs sale blond peroxydé !

-Arrête idiot, t'aimerais pas que je redevienne comme dans la douche nan ?

Je me retourne en ricanant, c'est trop drôle de le faire réagir. Je passe mes mains sous son pull… Quand je disais qu'il y avait de la matière, j'avais pas tort, c'est pas du carton du tout ce que je sens sous mes doigts. C'est… vachement excitant de toucher ses abdos… Je relève la tête rouge de gêne. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, c'est quoi se sourire libidineux ?! Je crois que la fuite et la meilleure chose à faire.

-J-je crois que les filles nous attendent. O-on devrait y almmmmmmmmh…~

Il a vraiment la technique pour me faire taire. Je le repousse pour reprendre mon souffle et j'en profite pour fuir. Bah ouais, si j'étais resté… je sais pas ce qui se serait passé ! Je descends et me rend dans le salon où les filles sont déjà prête.

-On a failli attendre Ay-Chou !

Je rougis, oui bah plaignez-vous à l'autre dégénéré, moi, j'y suis pour rien… enfin, presque pour rien !

-Booon, on s'est permis de fouillé un peu dans tes DVD et on a choisi Warm Bodies. Ça te dérange pas j'espère !

-Noooon, j'adore ce film !

Je m'installe sur l'autre canapé tranquillement alors que Chiharu active le film. Elle choisit la langue, donc coréen pendant que Hatoko ouvre des paquets de chips.

-Et même pas vous m'attendez~

Je détourne légèrement la tête de la télé…mon cœur s'accélère… Il est juste… TORSE NU…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, il est foutu comme un dieu ce gars… dommage qu'il soit con quand même…

-T'a un peu de bave qui coule fillette~

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'il n'abuse pas non plus. C'est pas parce qu'il est beau que je vais me mettre à baver comme une pucelle en chaleur ! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine alors que mes joues se gonflent… Oui, je boude comme un gamin et alors ?!

-Arrête de faire ton bébé et laisse-moi m'asseoir idiot

-Nan !

Il soupire désespéré. Bien fait pour toi, fallait pas ce foutre de moi !...Depuis quand je peux voler… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, je rêve il m'a soulevé !

-T'es super léger, faut manger un peu plus hein~

Je t'emmeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Aaaaaaaaah, il vient de m'asseoir entre ses jambes…. Oh mon dieu… je sens son… sa… contre mon bas dos. Il baaaaaaaaaaaaande, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je rougis encore et me tortille. C'est horriblement gênant, mais excitant…

-Tu la sens huuum. C'est de ta faute, fallait pas me chauffer avant~

-J-je….. Tais-toi et regarde le film maintenant !

L'excuse la plus débile du monde… mais c'était ma seule esquive possible !

C'est enfin fini. C'était troooop beau, je suis en larme avec les filles. Oui, je suis niaise, mais c'est pas de ma faute, je suis hyper sensible quand il s'agit de film romantique.

-Allez au lit et pitié, me morve pas dessus fillette !

-M-mais je t'emmerde ! C'était trop romantiiiiique !

Oui, on est complètement fou avec les filles. Mais, c'est vrai que je suis fatigué. Je baille alors que je me frotte les yeux.

-Y en a un qui serait pas contre un bon lit !

Je me retrouve donc dans les bras de Nam Joon en mode princesse. Je somnole alors que son odeur et la chaleur de ses bras me bercent. C'est flippant d'être aussi attaché à quelqu'un après à peine deux jours. Mais, c'est comme si on était fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est bizarre. Il me pose dans mon lit alors qu'il se glisse avec moi sous les couvertures. Les filles sont les dernières à entrer et ferment la porte derrière elles. Une fois que tout le monde et installé Nam Joon éteints la lumière. On se souhaite tous un rapide bonne nuit avant de doucement s'endormir. Joonie m'embrasse le front avant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Je me laisse alors doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

N'oubliez pas le com's


	6. Petit plaisir & déclaration

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre

Réponses au reviews: Aha, je vous remercie beaucoup de vos encouragements et contente que vous rigoliez bien, c'est un peu le but on va dire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup bûché dessus ! Breeeeeeeeeeef, merci de me donner vos avis, ça me mote à foooooond, bizouuuu Chocolaté NekoZelo~

J'ai chaud, mais je me sens tellement bien, enfermé dans cet étau rassurant. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, m'étirant… enfin essayant de m'étirés. Vous savez, c'est COMPLIQUE quand on est plaqué sur quelqu'un et qu'on est limite pas en train de fusionner avec… ET NON, Y A PAS D'ALLUSION PERVERSE ! Je me retrouvais donc complètement plaqué sur mon copain… Oui, j'ai bien dit SUR lui. Bon, ça ne me gêne pas tellement. Enfin, si un peu, parce que je peux comment dire… sentir tous ses atouts. J'aimerais bien qu'il me lâche, mais naaaan, monsieur à décider que aujourd'hui je serais sa peluche. Quoi que, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment contemplé, enfin je veux dire, son corps oui… Je m'en donne à cœur joie on va dire, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'admirer son visage. Et maintenant que je le regarde de plus près, sans qu'il essaye de me toucher, je peux constater qu'il est vraiment, même horriblement beau. Une mâchoire carré juste comme il faut, des lèvres horriblement pulpeuse que je vais me faire une joie d'embrasser après ma petite inspection. Un nez droit légèrement retroussé et des yeux bridés comme je les aime. Oui, j'ai eu le droit à on peut le dire, un canon. Un canon, mais, un canon pervers et méchant quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Mais ça reste un canon tout de même ! J'arrive enfin à me dégager de son étreinte. Une vrai sangsue ce gars je vous jure. J'en profite donc pour me mettre à cheval sur son bas-ventre et retrace ses abdos pour m'occuper… il est quand même bien foutu... Oui, je le dis souvent, mais c'est la pure vérité ! Et nan, je profite pas de lui, je tâte la marchandise nuance ! Ouais… je sais, je suis pas crédible, mais ça me tentais trop et puis, je peux que faire ça quand il dort, sinon je suis trop timide... j'ai l'impression que vous êtes pas convaincue ! Enfin au pire je m'en fous, pour l'instant, ses lèvres me font de l'œil. Aaaaaaaah, j'ai trop envie de les embrasser ! God… je deviens pervers, ma ceinture de chasteté est en train de s'envoler trèèèèès loin ! Oh et puis, au diable ma timidité et le reste, elles m'attirent trop ! Je me penche doucement… se serait con de le réveiller maintenant naaan ? Enfin, c'est pas le sujet ! Je me penche donc doucement et embrasse timidement ses lèvres… je suis accro à ce gars, sérieux. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est pas fait en cocaïne pour que je sois comme ça avec alors que ça fait trois jours que je le connais. Vous avez touuuuus le droit d'éclairer ma lanterne ! Je me décolle de lui les joues rouges. Ma timidité reviens au galop… je soupire, mon dieu, Nam Joon m'a vraiment changé…

-Hey, tu profites bien j'espère~

D'ailleurs j'entends même sa voix maintenant…. QUOI ?!...IL EST REVEILLE…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, IL VA ME PRENDRE POUR UN PERVERS QUI PROFITE DES GENS DANS SON SOMMEIL !... Trois secondes, il est réveillé depuis quand ?!... le salaud, il aurait quand même pas fait semblant hein !... Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?!

-Tu..T'es réveillé depuis quand ?

Il me regarde les yeux encore à moitié clos et la mine endormie, malgré ce stupide sourire moqueur. Grrrrrrrrrrr, il reste quand même trop sexy. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'en ai marre ! J'aime pas être amoureuuuuuuuuuuux !

-Depuis qu'une gamine super mignonne a décidé de me tripoter~

-J-je te tripotais pas… je tâtais la marchandise… ?

L'excuse la plus foireuse du monde, nan mais bordel de merde ! Je suis pas crédible pour un won, même une none mentirait mieux que moi ! Il explose de rire, oui, mon copain ce fout de ma gueule !

-C'est pareil gueule d'ange, mais en attendant, t'as réveillé mini-Joonie. Et il ne serait pas contre que tu t'occupes de lui~

Je rougis violemment… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, naoooooon, je veux paaaaas… enfin si… non… Enfin voilà quoi, VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS ! Je gesticule, stressé… Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, à ma place vous seriez aussi stressé ! Je commence à glisser un peu sur son bas ventre… pourquoi je m'enfuis pas TOUT SIMPLEMENT HEIN ?! … Sûrement parce que finalement… j'ai pas tellement envie … c'est ultra gênant d'avouer ça, alors pitié, faite pas vos sourire pervers, j'ai l'impression que je vais fondre comme neige au soleil si ça continue ! Je respire un bon coup… j'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça ! Mais bon, rien que de sentir cette protubérance sous mes fesses…. Ça m'excite… Oui, CA M'EXCITE ET ALORS ?! JE L'AVOUE DEJA ALORS QUE C'EST PAS FACILE A DIRE ! Et en plus pour rien changer, il a encore ce regard qui dit Je vais te bouffer tout cru mon agneau… pourquoi paaaaaaas ! Au point où j'en suis….

-Je vais fini par m'endormir mon chou~

-TA GUEULE !

Oui, je deviens violent, mais c'est pas de ma faute, la panique c'est mauvais pour moi voilà tout ! Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et entame un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière avec mon bassin frottant son sexe contre mes fesses… Oh my gooooooooooood, il commence à grogner. Je souris légèrement, moi aussi je peux te faire de l'effet pervers de merde ! Haha, je suis trop fort, mais mon stade d'excitation commence aussi à monter en flèche, mine de rien c'est… agréable de sentir ce frottement et c'est pas la bosse qui commence à se former dans ma boxer qui va me contredire. Je sens ses mains agripper mes hanches alors qu'il se relève pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Suite à ce mouvement nos virilités entre en contact, me faisait gémir dans le baiser. Il sépare nos lèvres, laissant ma bouche pour s'aventurer dans mon cou, léchant et suçant ma peau s'en retenu, laissant derrière lui des sillons de bave brulant. Il enleva mon T-shirt qui tomba au pied du lit dans un bruit étouffé avant que sa bouche ne descende jusqu'à arriver à un de mes tétons qu'il happa, le mordillant. Je gémis doucement, c'était bon, horriblement bon même... Pendant qu'il s'affairait sur mon torse, ses mains quittaient mes hanches pour venir caresser mes reins avant qu'elles ne s'aventurent sous mon boxer pour attraper mes fesses et les malaxer augmentant par la même occasion mes coups de bassin sur son membre et nos gémissements pour moi et grognements pour lui. Je me cambrais rejetant ma tête en arrière.

-Nam Jooooon~

Je le sens sourire contre mon ventre alors que ses doigts effleurent à chaque fois mon entrée, me frustrant toujours plus. Je laissais mes main parcourir son torse, ses bras musclé, son dos pour y planter mes ongles quand le plaisirs était trop grand. J'allais venir alors qu'un de ses doigts s'introduisait en moi, je gémis de douleur et de plaisir mélanger. Mon esprit était embrouillé. Je le fis relever la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement alors que la fin approchait.

-Les enfants il est… hoho, je crois que j'ai interrompu quelque chose !

Sous l'effet de surprise je sursaute et pars en arrière vite rattraper par mon copain. Je me retourne vers la personne qui a parlé et écarquille les yeux… OH MON DIEUUUUUUUUU, MA….MA MAMIE VIENT DE ME SURPRENDRE EN… OH PUTAIN DE MERDE…OH LA HONNNNNNTE ! Je rougis et bégaye des mots incompréhensibles…

-J-je… c'est pas… mamie… d-désolé…

Tuer moi, tuer moi, TUER MOIIIIIIII ! Qu'elle arrête avec son regard malicieux pitié, je vais finir par faire un malaise ! Je me cache dans le cou de Nam Joon honteux. Bah ouais, ma mamie vient de me surprendre en presque partie de jambes en l'air avec mon mec. A votre avis, je devrais réagir COMMENT ?!

-Bonjour madame !

…Je rêve ou il vient de saluer ma grand-mère comme si c'était normal. Alors elle nous interrompt dans un truc intime et lui tous ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est Bonjour madame !… Nan mais sérieux, vous croyez qu'il a un cerveau ?!

-Bon, dépêcher vous de descendre. Les filles sont déjà en bas et pas de cochonneries après mon départ !

-Oui madame !

C'est ça, fait ton gentil garçon. Des quelle sort, je t'égorge ! Une fois quelle est enfin partie, je sors ma tête du cou de Nam Joon et le regarde énervé.

-C'est quoi ce regard ?~

Il me fait ENCORE un de ses sourires qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens avant de plaquer contre son torse pour un câlin. Bon, je suis pas contre, même si je suis toujours énervé et gêné au possible ! Je ressers mes bras dans son dos soupirant d'aise.

-C'est nul, on s'est fait interrompre au mauvais moment~

- En plus par ma mamie… la hoooonte, je n'oserais plus jamais la regarder en face !

-En parlant d'avant, t'es pas si innocent en fait princesse héhé~

Je lui pince le dos alors qu'il couine de douleur. Ne jamais me chercher après m'être fait surprendre dans une position étrange !

-Ta gueule, sinon crois-moi que tu pourras attendre longtemps avant que ça ne se reproduise !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, en attendant… mini-Joonie est toujours au garde à vous~

-Et bien tu t'occuperas seul de mini-Joonie, parce que moi, je veux aller manger !

-Mais…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette bouille de cocker triste ne fonctionne pas, je suis un insensible !

-Y a pas de mais, maintenant laisse-moi partir !

-D'abord tu m'embrasse et après je verrais~

Mais il se prend pour qui, il a pas eu assez de poussé d'hormones pour l'instant ?! Je soupire, il me tuera un jour, j'en suis sûr ! Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me détacher de son étreinte pour enfin me lever et m'étirer. Je me penche et attrape pour T-shirt avant de le remettre. Des bras reviennent entourer ma taille alors que le corps de mon copain se recolle à moi. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on devienne siamois !

-Nam Joon, tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas disparaître hein !

-M'en fiche, je veux profiter un max de toi gamine~

-Et je ne suis pas une fille bordel, arrête avec tes surnoms ! Et met un haut, s'il-te-plait !

- Mon torse ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant t'avais l'aire d'apprécier tout à l'heure~

Je rougis violemment, nan mais c'est bon. J'ai encore le droit de lui demander quelque chose sans devoir philosopher dessus par la suite ! En plus j'ai pas envie de lui avouer pourquoi je veux qu'il mette un haut…

-T'es bien silencieux tout à coup mon cœur~

-R-raconte pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste pas envie que d'autres personnes que moi t'admirent !

…Oh la boulette, je pose vite mes mains sur ma bouche, voilà ce qui arrive quand je me laisse emporter. Je dis tout haut ce que je pense tout bas… Allez va s'y, souris comme un gamin. De toute façon je boude !

-Fallait le dire plus tôt idiot !

-Je ne suis pas idiot ! Bon, dépêche-toi, moi j'y vais déjà !

Je me retourne et sors de ma chambre pour descendre dans la cuisine où les filles sont attablées. Ma grand-mère elle s'active pour nous préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se retourne à mon entrée et me fait un grand sourire.

-Un camarade hein ? J'ai vu ça !

Je rougis encore, mon dieu, je sens qu'elle ne me lâchera plus avec ça à partir de maintenant ! Je m'assois encore gêné en marmonnant dans ma barbe, que JE N'AI PAS ! Chiharu et Hatoko se tourne vers moi, le regard rieur.

-Tu as bien profité à ce que j'ai entendu Ay-Chou~

Je rougis encore plus, merci de me mettre dans l'embarras Hatoko, c'est très sympathique ! Et va s'y rajoute une couche Chiharu !

-T'avais l'air d'aimer ça en plus, vu les gémissements que tu poussais huhu, il est doué mon frère hein~

Je cache ma tête dans mes bras. Fait chaud tout à coup, vous trouvez pas nan ? J'entends des bruits de pas étouffé. Et une chaise racler le sol.

-Bonjour Nee-Chan ~

-Garde tes remarques déplacées pour toi Chiharu d'accord !

-Frustré~

-Pardon?

-T'es frustré de pas avoir pu faire des cochonneries à Aya Nee-Chan~

Gros blanc… je devrais réagir comment d'après vous, gueulé qu'on n'a pas fait de cochonneries, alors que c'est vrai, dire que de toute façon, on reprendra bientôt où on s'est arrêté où tout simplement, baisser la tête et rougir…. J'opte pour la troisième option pour ma part. Je tiens trop à mon rôle de vierge effarouché tout à coup ! Et ma grand-mère qui ricane, oui, je sens que je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à lui raconter moi après le départ de tout le monde… même si je veux que mon copain reste avec moi !

-Bon, au lieu de raconter des choses comme ça à table, mangez !

Après nous avoir tous servi et moi après m'être calmé, on la remercie et on se souhaite un bon appétit avant de manger comme des bêtes affamées. Oui, faire des bêtises en haut, ça ouvre l'appétit !

xxx

Il me maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanque, il me manque trooooooooooooop, c'est horrible, je veux le voiiiiiiiir ! Oui, Nam Joon est partie il a sept heures… il est donc 15h30 et il me manque déjà beaucoup… je suis devenue définitivement accro à lui, mais je m'en fous ! Je l'aime troooop ! Je suis couché sur mon lit et j'observe le mur, repensant à ce qu'on a failli faire ce matin… Ca… ça me trouble, je dis pas que j'étais prêt à direct écarter les jambes pour lui, mais… c'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'un de mes copains arrive à me toucher si… intimement. Oui, j'ai déjà eu des copains avant Nam Joon, je suis pas un attardé de la vie non plus ! C'est juste que… enfin voilà, je pense que vous m'avez compris ! Et me laisser faire, alors qu'avec les autres c'était limite je leur attachais pas les mains pour qu'il me touche pas… c'est flippant, enfin ça me fait peur, parce que ça prouve que je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui et que j'ai aussi une confiance aveugle en lui. Truc, que je n'ai jamais eu avec aucun de mes ex, en sachant qu'il voulait tous me l'enfoncer en fait, surtout le dernier… Mais bon, on va arrêter de philosopher sur ça, je vais finir par déprimer !... Il me manque encore plus maintenant, c'est affreuuuuuuux ! Je soupire d'ennui, je préfèrerais vraiment être dans ses bras à me faire câliner en ce moment… j'allais encore soupirer quand mon portable se met à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. Après m'être remis de ma surprise, j'attrape mon portable et comprend que j'ai eu un nouveau message. Je me dépêche de le déverrouiller, espérant que c'est Nam Joon qui m'envoie un message… je gémis d'agacement… c'est pas lui, c'est Chiharu, j'ouvre le message et le lis.

xxx

De Petite Fleur :

_Pitié Ay-Chou, ramène ta fraise chez moi, sinon je risque d'enfoncer la télécommande de la télé dans la tête de ce qui te sert de petit copain s'il n'arrête pas de soupirer et bouder ! Et ramène tout ce qu'il faut, tu dors à la maison, c'est pas négociable de toute façon et on sort en boite avec tout le monde ce soir alors habille toi sexy ! Je t'envoie l'adresse des que tu seras prêt, envoie moi un sms._

xxx

J'hallucine devant le message… elle peut être autoritaire quand elle veut… c'est flippant ! Enfin bon, je vais me préparer parce que j'ai vais enfin revoir mon copaiiiin et voir son chez lui par la même occasion, autant en profiter pour faire bonne impression ! Je cours presque jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je prends une rapide douche, me sèche les cheveux et le corps, m'habille d'un slim en cuir, autant dire que ça moule et d'un gros pull carmin avec un col noir à strass. Je me mets un rapide trait d'eye-liner avant de faire mon sac à la rapide et de chausser mes doc de la même couleur que mon haut. Une fois enfin prêt, je descends en catastrophe dans la cuisine, j'embrasse ma grand-mère lui expliquant rapidement la situation. J'adore surtout sa réponse…

-Voyons mon grand, ton amie n'aurait-elle pas des atouts très intéressant et un magnifique visage orné de cheveux blond ?

Je rougis, ma mamie est définitivement une cougar ! Je lui bredouille une rapide excuse avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrer. Une fois arrivé à l'arrêt j'envoie un sms à ma petite fleur qui répond aussitôt. Je suis ses indications à la lettre, après avoir changé plusieurs de bus et marché une dizaines de minutes. Je tombe enfin devant une grande maison… waaaaaah, c'est vachement beau, je savais que leur famille était riche mais là, ça dépasse mon imagination. Je marche doucement jusqu'à l'entrer ou je sonne. J'attends quelques minutes, me tortillant dans tous les sens… Je suis stressé, pourquoi, je sais pas…. Peut-être parce que je vais rencontrer ses parents nan… ? Enfin bref, après ce qui me parait une éternité, la porte s'ouvre enfin sur une jolie jeune femme… Elle est même très belle, elle me sourit doucement… Elle a le même sourire que Nam Joon, ça pourrait peut-être être sa mère… MAIS ELLE EST SUPER JEUNE !

-Bonjour, tu dois être Aya non, entre ne reste pas dehors !

Je la regarde et rougis, elle m'impressionne un peu on va dire. Je rentre timidement dans l'entrée alors qu'elle referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'arrête et ne bouge plus. Je fais quoi maintenant. D'ailleurs je remarque qu'elle me regarde, elle a un regard assez… joyeux où heureux ? Elle s'avance vers moi et me fait un grand sourire avant de me prendre les joues et de me les tirer… ELLE ME TIRE LES JOUES ?!

-Oh mon diiiieu, je suis trop contente, mon garçon c'est enfin trouvé un copain et en plus de ça t'es trop cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute !

Vous êtes sûr que c'est une mère ça, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une adolescente en face de moi. En attendant mes joues me font souffrir la ! Help meeee, S.O.S, copain en détresse la ! J'entends des bruits de course…

-Yaaaaaah, Umma, Lache Ay-Chou, Joonie est jaloux!

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi idiote ! Laisse ma princesse tranquille maintenant maman !

Je sens deux bras entourer ma taille… décidément, c'est sa position préférée, SANS JEU DE MOT BANDE DE PERVERSE ! Je frissonne, il m'avait beaucoup trop manqué ! Sa mère me lâche enfin les joues… je les sens même plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont tombées !

-Tu l'as abimé maintenant Umma, Joonie va encore s'énerver après !

-Chiharu… tais-toi. Bon, je vais dans ma chambre et interdiction d'y rentrer sans frapper.

-Haiiiiiiii Joonjoon! ~

Alors qu'il me traîne presque par la main, j'entends sa sœur et sa mère exploser de rire alors que lui ronchonne… Je suis tombé dans une famille encore plus folle que la mienne… où ce qu'il en reste enfin bref…. Vous pensiez que c'est possible ?! Il me lâche enfin le poignet, sortant de mes pensées j'observe rapidement sa chambre. Elle est vraiment à son image, mur rouge et noir, parquet noir, une grande fenêtre devant laquelle se tenait son lit, on grand dressing, bon pas autant que le miens mais quand même, un bureau à ma droite, complètement en bazar d'ailleurs avec un ordi portable et une chaine hifi et une télé à ma gauche. Oui, ça le reflète vraiment je trouve, mais il ne me laisse pas plus le temps d'observer qu'il me reprend dans ses bras, sa tête plongé dans mon cou. Je soupire alors que mes mains resserrent des pans de son T-shirt.

-Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué fillette… si ça continu, je t'enchaine à moi~

Je me colle un peu plus à lui en pouffant, l'idée ne me dérange pas spécialement. Je soupire d'aise, complètement dépendant de ce gars, sérieux, c'est incroyable.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué sale blond peroxydé.

-Mes cheveux t'emmerde gamine~

-Et moi l'origine de mon sexe aussi~

Il ricane dans mon cou, s'amusant à me provoquer des frissons en le frôlant de ses lèvres. Je souris doucement, je me sens bien ici, entre ses bras. Il se relève légèrement pour venir sceller nos lèvres dans un doux baiser. On se détache un peu pour reprendre notre souffle avant de reprendre là où on c'était arrêté. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou de sauvage dedans, juste de la douceur et des sentiments. Tellement de sentiments que je me laisse submergé par ceux-ci voulant crier au monde entier que j'aime Kim Nam Joon. Je me décolle de ses lèvres.

Nam Joon-Saranghaeyo ...

Je le sens ce tendre. Je panique, je n'ai pas dit de bêtises quand même. Je me suis trop laissé aller, j'aurais pas dû lui dire. Je ne comprends, il ne bouge plus. Les larmes commencent à brouiller ma vue

Redis-le Aya ...

Je ne bouge plus, les larmes dévalant mes joues. Yaaaaaaaaaaah, je deviens trop sensible. Je baisse la tête.

S-Saranghaeyo ...

J'attends, je ne bouge plus. Le silence me paraît bien pesant tout à coup. Je sens des doigts fins attraper mon menton, me relevant. Je me laisse faire, sachant que lutter ne sers à rien. Je tombe sur le visage de Nam Joon souriant et les yeux brillants… d'amour… de tendresse ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Il me sèche doucement mes larmes, embrassant mes gens.

_-Je t'aime aussi Aya_

Mon souffle ce coupe, une vague de bonheur m'envahit… I-il vient de me dire qu'il m'aimait… en français en plus. Je souris à mon tour, heureux. Mon cœur a explosé à l'entente de cette phrase, son accent était sublime d'ailleurs. Je me jette sur lui, l'embrassant sans retenue, dévorant ses lèvres. J'aimais Kim Nam Joon et je n'avais plus peur de l'avouer de le crier au monde entier même. Je l'aimais et il me le rendait, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Mot de fin: En espérant avoir encore vos avis et que cela vous ai plut ! Breeeef, bizouuuuuu sucré !


	7. Jalousie des deux côtés

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre

Réponses au reviews: Aha merci, heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Je présente donc l'avant dernier chapitre. L'épilogue arrive en fin de semaine normalement ! Breeef, bisous et bonne lecture !

XxX

Nan mais putain, elle se prend pour qui cette poufiasse à s'accrocher comme ça au bras de MON mec. T'as pas vu que tu le dérangeais un peu beaucoup là ?! Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines alors que la colère gronde en moi. Retenez-moi ou je vais lui faire bouffer ses cheveux à cette connasse. Je serre les dents en la voyant ce coller à lui en riant niaisement. Je souffle un bon coup essayant de me calmer avant de littéralement exploser. Chiharu pose une main sur mon épaule.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller Aya ?

-Oui oui, je gère t'inquiète pas po…

J'écarquille les yeux devant la scène, elle ne vient quand même d'essayer de l'embrasser. Pincez-moi, je rêve, je suis en plein cauchemar oui ! Elle est allée trop loin là. Je repousse la main de ma petite fleur et me précipite à grandes enjambées vers cette pauvre conne qui ose le toucher. Je la pousse une fois arrivé devant elle, lui faisant un sourire hypocrite. Elle me regarde visiblement outré.

-Tu te prends pour qui à me toucher microbes ?! Joonie, dis quelque chose !

-Joonie ?! T'es qui pour l'appeler comme ça ?! T'es pas une personne proche de lui à ce que je sache.

-Si, je suis sa prochaine copine pauvre débile.

Je la regarde avant d'exploser de rire. Je sais que la moitié du lycée est un peu en train de nous regarder mais je m'en fiche. Elle n'a pas à toucher à mon copain et encore moins à ce proclamé comme sa future copine. Un fois mon rire passé, je lui fais un sourire doucereux. Je me colle contre Nam Joon qui entoure ma taille de ses bras avant de poser sa tête dans mon cou où il m'embrasse furtivement.

-Sa prochaine copine ? Excuse-moi te t'annoncer ça chérie. Mais la tu viens de faire du gringue à MON MEC. Donc, autant dire que je n'apprécie pas spécialement. Enfin bon, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour une fois non ? Mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que je te vois l'approcher, je t'arrache les cheveux et je t'étouffe avec. C'est bien clair ou il faut encore que je te fasse une démo pour que tu comprennes ?!

Je lui fais un dernier sourire innocent avant de prendre le bras de mon amant pour le tirer vers le bâtiment sous le regard médusé de beaucoup de lycéen. Je vois nos groupes d'amis nous suivre à la trace, assez silencieusement. Une fois loin de toute cette effervescence, je le relâche enfin, le sang battant toujours furieusement contre mes tempes. Je le sens encore se coller à moi alors qu'il embrasse ma joue.

-Calme toi ma princesse, elle peut croire ce qu'elle veut, personne peut t'égaler, pour moi t'es le seul et tu le resteras encore longtemps~

La colère quitte peu à peu mon corps. Je respire moins fort qu'avant. J'avoue que ses paroles mon rassuré et mon touché aussi. Je souris légèrement.

-En tout cas, j'adore te voir jaloux, tu devrais l'être plus souvent. Comme ça je pourrais te déchirer tes habits et on ferait l'amour comme des bêtes ensuite !~

Je le regarde surpris avant de lui envoyer mon poing dans le ventre, sans réel force bien sûr. De toute façon, j'en ai même pas de force, alors bon on va dire que je fais pas vraiment de dégâts important. Je le vois se plier légèrement et ricane.

-Bon, c'est pas que c'était pas mignon tes paroles Nee-Chan, mais un porno réel, c'est pas ce que je voudrais dans l'immédiat. En fait, j'ai un truc à te dire Joonie, mais s'il-te-plait, promet moi de ne pas t'énerver d'accord.

-Promis, bon dépêche-toi !

Elle a l'aire stressée. Rien qu'en voyant la façon dont elle se mort nerveusement la lèvre c'est quelque chose que son frère ne va pas aimer, mais alors pas aimer du tout. Je comprends enfin quand je vois sa main se lier à celle de Jimin… Ohoooooo, je sens que je vais devoir gérer Nam Joon. Je me colle précipitamment à lui.

-J-je sors avec Jimin ! Voilà, c'est dit !

Gros blanc…. Trèèèès grooos blanc. Je sentais mon amant se crisper un peu plus alors que l'info lui montait enfin un cerveau.

-Pardon ?

Sa voix était à peine menaçant…. Nan pas du tout en fait, je suis sûr qu'il essaye de tuer Jimin avec ses yeux. Pourtant pour le peu que je vois, il a l'aire calme, même troooop calme.

-Tu as très bien entendu Nam Joon, je sors avec ta sœur.

Je le sens avancer. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, mais reste à ta place idiot, vas pas tuer le copain de ta sœur. Avec ma force de mouche j'essaye de le tenir mais rien n'y fait, il s'approche jusqu'à être en face de son meilleur ami. Je sais très bien qu'il se toise du regard. J'entends alors Joonie soupirer.

-Je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je te préviens, tu l'as fait pleurer une seule fois, je t'encastre dans le sol c'est claire ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche.

XxX

J'explose de rire alors que Henry me fait une grimace. Ce gars est hilarant et il est nouveau, enfin nouveau est un grand mot Il était déjà scolarisé avant moi ici mais pour problème perso il a dû repartir en Amérique. Il me ressemble un peu on va dire dans l'apparence plutôt féminine, sauf que lui a de grand yeux noirs avec des cheveux rouges feu que j'adore en passant. Je me dirige avec lui à la cafétéria pour lui présenter le reste de mes amis.

-Je vais te faire une confidence Aya, en fait, ça va faire bien deux ans que je m'intéresse à un gars ici, e-enfin, initialement, j-je suis pas gay, mais je sais pas… aaaaah, j'arrive pas à croire que je t'en parle olalaaaaaaa !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, il est trop mignon ce gars. Autant il a une apparence féminine comme moi, autant niveau caractère il est super timide et rougis pour un rien. Je crois que je l'aime déjà !

-Allez, comment il s'appelle ?!

-Euh… Kim Seok Jin… Yaaaaah, arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant

Il met ses mains sur son visage rougissant alors qu'il bégaye comme quelqu'un prit en faute. Je lui retire ses mains de devant son visage avant de lui ébouriffer encore les cheveux.

-T'es trooop cute, commente il pourrait te résister hein ?!

Il allait me répondre quand un groupe de sept personnes arrivèrent. Je les regardais. Ils ne me disaient rien, en tout cas, je ne les ai jamais vues au lycée. Bon, on va dire qu'il y a beaucoup de gens que je découvre un peu tous les jours ! J'allais me retourner à nouveau vers Henry quand un des gars du groupe prit la parole.

-Hey les mecs, vous avez vu, y a les deux tapettes qui trainent ensemble !

Je me retourne et fronce les sourcils alors que Henry se met à trembler. Je fais un sourire hypocrite au groupe ou quelques un ricanent.

-T'as un problème avec les gay attardé mental ?

….Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, toujours tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir, je retiens ce conseil ! Le mec me regarde avec des yeux de tueur. Je lui rends son regard avec beaucoup d'engouement. Nan mais il se prend pour qui à nous insulter ce pauvre crétin.

-Ouais, j'trouve que vous nous polluer l'air avec vos bouches en cœur et vos amen à chaque queue qui rentre dans votre cul.

Je relève un de mes sourcils et le regard avec un sourire qui je suppose doit être effrayant avec ma tête.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe, après tout, toi aussi tu sais pas ce qui pourrait te rentrer dans le cul ?

Ma voix était beaucoup trop innocente pour ne pas être exagéré. Il pâlît légèrement. Rien de plus effrayant pour un hétéro que de se faire dépuceler l'arrière par un autre héhé. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais un de ses amis le coupe. Le seul qui n'avait pas ricané débilement comme ce qui lui servait de pote.

-C'est bon Hwang, tu t'es assez défoulé. On se barre.

Sa voix était plutôt froide. Peut-être une habitude, je sais pas vraiment et je m'en fous. Je les vois s'éloigner alors que celui qui avait intervenu se retournait légèrement pour regarder Henry avant de disparaitre. Je soupir de soulagement.

- Quels débiles tu ne trouves pas Henry ?

Je n'entendis pas de réponse et pivota pour me retrouver devant une tomate. J'aime bien, il me bat largement au niveau de rougissement… Il est trop kawaiiiiii !

-Euuuuuh… Henry, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-C-c'était l-lui…

-Quoi, qui c'est lui ? Parle correctement babo !

-Seok Jin, c'était l-lui !

J'ouvre les yeux en gros. Naaaaan, le mec qui nous a insultés… M-mais, c'est un putain d'homophobe !

-Mais, il nous a quand même insultés !

-I-idiot, t'as pas entendu, le gars c'était Hwang. J-jin, c'était celui qui est intervenu…

Aaaaaaaah, d'accord, illumination… Putain, je suis vraiment trop tête en l'air par moment ! Huuuuuum… plutôt pas mal !

-Plutôt pas mal, si j'étais pas en couple, je serais surement tombé sous son charme !

-Hyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaa, i-il est à moi !

J'explose de rire. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Je craque trop pour lui, il a une de ces bouilles ! Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiète, je te laisse ton prince charmant !

-Qui est le prince charmant de qui princesse ?~

Je sursaute et fais un bon d'un mètre. Oh my draaaaaay, il m'a fait super peur ce crétin. Si c'était pas mon copain, je l'aurais déjà tué !

-Personne idiot et sa t'arrive souvent de faire peur comme ça au gens ?!

-Nan, qu'avec toi bébé~

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse doucement. J'aime bien quand il fait ça, et j'ose l'avouer, il m'a tellement manqué que je comptais les secondes de séparation. Je suis accro à mon copain, c'est définitif ! J'entends un raclement de gorge derrière nous et rompe le baiser.

-C-c'est pas que vous voir vous embrassé et pas mignon, m-mais c'est gênant…

Je pouffe alors que Nam Joon fronce les sourcils. Je sens sa prise ce raffermir autour de moi. Aha, copain pas content de me voir proche d'un autre garçon.

-Ah oui, Joominnie, je te présente Henry et Henry je te présente l l'ours qui me sert de copain !

Il sourit timidement et se courbe légèrement… Awwwwww, je fonds devant lui, mon dieu, je deviens un vieux gâteux !

-Enchanté !

-Bah, pas moi.

Je soupire lassé alors que Henry perd son sourire. Quel crétin quand il si met. Je lui donne une claque… bon pas trop forte non plus, juste assez pour lui montrer mon désaccord. Oui, je frappe mon mec et alors ?! Vous aimez le SM no ?!

-Hey, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

-Pour que tu te la ferme. Tu vas pas commencé à faire peur à mon petit Henry quand même. Il a rien fait !

-Ton petit Henry ?

-Oui monsieur jalousie, Mon petit Henry ! Allez viens mon grand, laisser monsieur jalousie bouder dans son coin. Nous on va manger !

Je le tire par le bras, plantant Nam Joon au milieu du couloir. Je m'inquiète pas du tout. Il arrive pas à me faire la gueule et puis j'ai la technique sinon ! On pénètre dans la cantine alors qu'un brouhara monstre nous remplis la tête. C'est vraiment bruyant le midi mon dieu. Je vois mes amis me faire signe et traine Henry jusqu'à notre table ou je le présente à tout le monde. Jimin me regarde interloqué.

-Il est où Nam ?

-Planté au milieu de couloir.

-Monsieur jalousie ?

-T'as tout compris petite fleur !

-Haha, fait pas cette tête Hen', Nee-Chan et jaloux pour un rien. T'as pas à t'en vouloir !

-A-ah, d-d'accord…

Il rougit violemment devant tous les regards. Je rigole doucement alors qu'on s'installe à table et que monsieur jalousie arrive enfin. Il se place en face de moi. Je suis sûr qu'il boude, même avec ses grosses lunettes noires qui lui durcissent le visage, je peux remarquer ses joues légèrement gonflées et ses sourcils froncés…. Un vrai gamin quand il s'y met. Je soupire désespéré.

-Alors Nee-Chan, monsieur jalousie est de retour.

Pour simple réponse il grogne comme une bête sauvage. Oui, j'ai ma confirmation. Il est vraiment en train de bouder. Je me lève et contourne la table pour aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux sous quelques regards curieux. J'entoure son cou de mes bras.

-Amouuuuur, tu bouude ?~

Je sais qu'il peut pas résister quand je l'appel comme ça. Il abandonne toujours à la fin.

-Amouuuuuuuur, me fait pas la gueule~

Petite moue toute mignonne et innocente… il craque, il craque, il craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaque huhu. Je suis trop le meilleur. Il grogne encore alors qu'il entoure de nouveau ma taille de ses bras et qu'il me plaque de façon possessive contre son torse. Personne ne peut me résister. Je suis irrésistible… Non, les chevilles vont très bien pour ma part !

-T'as vraiment trop de pouvoir sur moi gamine…

-Question de maîtrise mon chou~

-Je suis pas un animal hein.

Je lui souris sournoisement alors que je me penche à son oreille.

-Pourtant, t'aime bien remuer la queue quand je suis la hein…

Je vois un de ses sourcils se soulever alors qu'il me fait un sourire pervers. Nuit torride en vue ?... peut-être bien que oui, je sais pas encooooore !

-C'est pas de ma faute, elle remue que quand t'es dans les parages.

Je rougis légèrement. Il trouve toujours les mots pour vous mettre dans l'embarras à votre tour. Je lui tire la langue comme un enfant et il me pince les côtes. Je lâche un cri peut féminin qui fait rire la table entière. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Mais malgré tout, je suis heureux de lui appartenir. Enfin, je ne lui appartiens pas encore entièrement. Mais peut-être bien que sa arrivera à un moment. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne le quitterais pour rien au monde. Maintenant que je l'ai, je le garde.

Mot de fin : Voilaaaaaaaaaa, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt pour l'épilogue, bisous !


	8. The End

Bonzouur~

Mot de l'auteur: Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que vous aimiez !

Disclaimer: Nam Joon et les BTS ne m'appartiennent pas. Aya et les autres si par contre

Réponses au reviews: Désolé de l'attente, j'ai mis du temps faut dire héhé~ Breeef, voila, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cela t'as plus au moins !

XxX

Nam Joon et moi étions couché sur mon lit, étroitement enlacé. Le silence qui flottait était apaisant. Enfin, il l'était avant que mon copain ne casse tout !

-Princesse ?

Aaaaaah, il peut pas arrêter une seconde avec ce surnom, je commence à en avoir marre. Je ne suis pas une fille, mais meeeeerde quoi !

-Quoi ?

-Ou sont tes parents ?

Je le regarde choqué. C'est la première fois qu'il me pose la question. Je… je ne sais pas si je dois lui en parler. Bon, c'est quand même mon copain… mais je sais pas, si je vais réussir à garder mon calme en passant par certain passage.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu m'en n'as jamais parlé et pourtant je suis ton copain. Même ma sœur le sait et pas moi. Je veux savoir.

Son ton était plus sérieux que d'habitude. C'est vrai que je l'avais dit à mes amis. Pourquoi je ne lui en ai jamais parlé… je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est comme ça et c'est tout.

-Mort.

-Hein ?

-Mes parents sont morts à mes huit ans. Ils étaient partis en voyage de noce sur une croisière et leur bateau a coulé. Ils sont morts noyé. Ma sœur qui avait alors dix-neuf ans m'a recueillie et élevé pendant un an. Puis, un jour, elle est venue me chercher à l'école. J'ai pas fait gaffe en passant sur le passage piéton et comme un con, quand une voiture et arrivé, je me suis figé, j'ai plus bougé, terrifié. Mais la voiture ne m'a jamais touché. Ma sœur se les prise à ma place. Morte sur le coup d'après les médecins. J'me suis retrouvé tout seul à ce moment-là. Donc on m'a placé d'en un orphelinat. C'était vraiment la pire année de ma vie, les gamins était toujours horrible avec moi, ils me tiraient les cheveux, me jetaient des cailloux, me piquaient mon repas. Tout ça jusque parce que je ressemblais à une fille. Y avait juste une personne qui faisait attention à moi, qui essayait de s'occuper de moi. C'était madame Kanji ou ma mamie. Elle était toujours gentille, des que quelqu'un m'embêtait, elle le punissait, alors que les autres en avaient un peu rien à faire. Puis, elle m'a annoncé mon adoption un jour. Je n'étais pas spécialement heureux, la seule personne que je voulais c'était ma sœur morte. Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé participer à l'enterrement ces enfoirés. Mais bon, quand j'ai su que c'était elle qui m'adoptait en fait, je me suis senti mieux. Le jour où je suis parti, c'était le jour de mon anniversaire. On est parti en France ce jour-là. Et huit ans plus tard, je suis de retour. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'aimais vraiment pas parler du passé, c'est toujours dur, en tout cas pour moi ça l'est. Il m'écartait légèrement de lui avant de m'essuyer mes larmes.

-Excuse-moi, je voulais pas que tu pleures…

-Pas grave…

Je reniflais un peu avant de l'embrasser chastement. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui.

-Laisse-moi te faire oublier.

-Pardon ?!

Il soupire avant de se relever pour me mettre à cheval sur ses jambes. Il cache son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, me collant complètement à lui.

-Laisse-moi te faire oublier tes souvenirs Aya

Je rougis violemment en comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Oui bon, je vais pas vous cacher qu'on la DEJA fait, maiiiiiis, ça me gêne toujours beaucoup ! Je suis un grand timide à la base. Enfin, je l'étais, avant que cette empoter entre dans ma vie, on va le dire comme ça !

[Fin pdv Aya]

Les mains de Nam Joon s'aventurèrent doucement sous le T-shirt de Aya. Caressant sa peau pale pendant que sa bouche couvrait son cou et une de ses épaules dénudées de baiser papillons. Encouragé par les soupires d'aise de son amant, il fit monter ses mains afin de venir titiller ses tétons, les pinçant et les tirant par moment sous les petits cris d'Aya. Nam Joon commença alors à déshabiller son amour, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Après l'avoir étendu sur le lit, il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du corps d'Aya, se délectant du goût fruité. Remontant doucement, il retourna s'occuper d'un des tétons abandonné avant de sa bouche, s'amusant à le mordiller pendant qu'une de ses mains venait flatter la bosse qui déformait le boxer de son ange.

-Aaaaaah~ Nam jooooon, a-arrête çaaaaa…~

Arrêtant sa torture du moins sur le téton, il vient embrasser langoureusement son copain pendant que sa main passait sous le boxer du concerner pour empoigner sa virilité et y appliquer des va et viens rapide. Aya rejeta la tête en arrière, coupant court au baiser et gémis devant les caresses prodiguées. Trouvant que pour l'instant lui seul prenait du plaisir, il donna un coup de rein, retourna son amant s'installant sur ses genoux, il empoigna les cheveux de Nam Joon pour échangé une chaude embrassade alors qu'il déboutonnait le jean de son homme. Il lâcha ces lèvres qu'il adorait temps pour permettre à Nam Joon d'enlever son haut alors qu'il partait déjà grignoter le ventre musclé qui s'offrait à lui suivant la ligne de ses abdos puis celle des poils, tombant devant sa hampe dressé par le désir. Il s'amusa à le frustrer, donnant quelques coups de langue par ci et par là, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne vienne faire une pression sur son crâne. Il engloba alors le bout de l'érection, le suçotant et le chatouillant quelque fois de sa langue alors qu'il commençait à prendre complètement la verge dans sa bouche pour y appliquer des vas et viens lent sous les grognements de petit-ami. Frustré, Nam Joon augmenta la cadence en donnant de légers coups de bassins. Les grognements cessèrent quand Aya relâcha son membre pour venir si empaler. Un léger cri de douleur retentit dans la pièce alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues rougies par le plaisir.

-E-espèce d'idiot…

Nam Joon haletait sous la pression qu'exerçaient les parois serrées d'Aya sur son pénis alors qu'il caressait son corps pour faire disparaître la douleur.

-Na…Nam Joon.. bouge…

L'écoutant, il l'étendit en douceur sur le lit et commença à donner de lents coups de bassin. Sous la douce sensation qui commençait à envahir son bas ventre et ses reins, Aya lui demanda d'accélérer. Ses coups de rien devinrent des coups de butoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin sa prostate, souriant devant le gémissement érotique de son copain.

-E-encooore~

Sous la demande, il réitéra son geste, martelant ce point sensible sous les cris de plaisir d'Aya. Sentant la fin arriver, il attrapa l'érection de celui-ci et calqua ses mouvements à sa vitesse. Alors que les coups de Nam Joon continuaient, en criant son prénom, Aya se libéra sur son ventre, retombant la respiration sifflante et le corps en sueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nam Joon retomba essoufflé sur lui. Il se retira pour venir s'étendre à côté et le prendre dans ses bras, le collant contre son torse.

-Je t'aime…

Aya sourit devant ses quelques mots prononcés et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui répondre. Il ne savait pas trop ce que l'avenir leur réservait, peut-être qu'à un moment l'un d'eux en aura marre de l'autre. Mais il espère que ce moment arrivera dans longtemps ou bien jamais. Oui, il espérait de tout son cœur.

XxX

-Princesse… ? Princeeeeeesse ?~

Aya revint à lui et regarda son mari perdu.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appel ! Ton fils réclame sa maman héhé~

Il soupira d'énervement. Dix ans qu'il le supportait et il n'avait pas encore fini il avait l'impression. Il regarda Nam Joon le regard légèrement énervé.

-Arrête avec ce regard, ça te rend trop chou… princesse~

-Ça fait dix ans que tu m'appel comme ça et moi dix ans que je te répète encore et toujours, que je ne suis pas une fille bordel !

Nam Joon le regarda malicieusement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, sa bouille énervé et excédé était vraiment trop mignonne. Il se leva du canapé et le pris dans ses bras. Il déposa des petits baisers sur sa bouche.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi princesse~

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Il ne savait pas si son souhait avait été entendu. Mais maintenant il était sur d'une chose, il ne quitterait tout ça pour rien au monde.

_The End._


End file.
